Waiting In The Wings
by KirstyK
Summary: Lancelot, sarmatian knight, great warrior and womaniser extraordinaire. But what happens when his interest is sparked by a girl who doesn't swoon at the sight of him? Or doesn't even appear to like him very much! LancelotOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ON a legal note, I own nothing that you recognize. I wish the knights were mine sigh but its not to be! ;)

Any suggestions, comments, constructive criticism would be fabulous. And if anyone wants to beta read this fic I'll love you forever!

ONWARD!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ladies please! If you don't stop gossiping and start working this minute I'll put you all on latrine duty!"

Abruptly the giggling and chatter dwindled into nothing as the group of girls dispersed to stir the vats of boiling water and wring out the clean clothes awaiting their attention. Dinah looked up as Leri the headwoman passed by and quickly went back to her work. She had been quite happy to listen to the others' gossip while she made her way through her enormous pile of mending, but nothing was worse that an afternoon cleaning the stinking latrine. Deftly she tied off the seam she had been repairing and held up her handiwork for examination. It wasn't the best job she'd ever done, Dinah had to admit, but she had been distracted. As Leri rounded the corner and left the room the chatter began again, and the reason for Dinah's distraction.

"So he pulled me into his lap in the Tavern, and refused to let me go. So I really had no _choice_ but to accompany him back to his rooms, did I?" One of the women gushed.

"I would have done the same Lilla, he's far too handsome to refuse!" Another said.

The third girl of the group leant in towards the others "Lilla darling, you were a one time thing, that man will never be tied down." She lowered her voice conspiratorially, "Although I must confess, Lancelot has been visiting my quarters regularly for the past month or so."

"Oh shush Korinn," the Lilla huffed, then added tartly, "If he's seeking out others you must be losing your appeal."

Korinn was clearly about to retaliate when Leri returned. "That's midday break girls, you have one hour."

Dinah tucked her needle into the shirt she was mending and hurried out of the room, unless she was quick she'd miss her window at the infirmary.

-------------

"I'm sorry I'm..." Dinah trailed off as three men turned to look at her, "...late."

Even as she looked askance to the usual healer, Marius, she felt a red flush creep into her cheeks. What were they doing here?

The elder roman man cleared his throat, "Dinah, this is Sir Dagonet and Sir Percival."

The knights nodded politely to her, and Dinah ducked a quick curtsy as Marius continued. "Sir Dagonet is the field Healer for the Sarmatians, and he has offered to take an apprentice of sorts. As we have no other aspiring healers with any intelligence in the fortress I suggested you might take the post."

It took a few moments for Dinah to realise exactly what it was her mentor was suggesting. "What, me?...I...that is..."

"Good," Marius interrupted, "That's settled then. I believe you first lesson starts now, Sir Percival has received a minor injury during training this morning."

The smaller, dark haired man grimaced as the other knight helped roll his sleeve up. There was a short but surprisingly deep gash on his forearm. Dinah gasped despite herself.

"Goodness! How did you manage _that_!" she squeaked, quite taken aback by both the injury and Percival's unconscious flexing that was caused his shirt to strain around his upper arm.

Marius let out a dry chuckle and patted her on the shoulder. "I'll leave you to get on with it Dinah." And with that he left the room.

After a couple of seconds of awkward silence Dinah swallowed nervously, "Er...I think it needs stitching." She hazarded a glance at Dagonet who nodded in agreement. Not wanting to give away her nervousness the girl turned to the cabinet and collected what she needed - alcohol to clean the wound, pristine linens and a needle with some strong, thick thread. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before turning to face her patient. At this point the giant knight began to speak. "Blade wounds are the easiest battle wound to repair because the skin breaks in a straight, smooth line, see." He smoothed a finger along the seam of Percival's wound and his comrade hissed in pain as Dagonet added with a grim smile, "Unless, of course, the blade has a serrated edge. Then it's very messy."

Dinah nodded, trying to listen and stop her hands from shaking. Dagonet either didn't notice her nervousness, or was purposefully ignoring it to put her at ease, because he continued to talk.

"In this case all that needs doing is cleaning and a simple stitch job. Marius tells me you have a fair talent with a needle?"

Dinah's eyebrows rose to her hairline in surprise. "I do most of the mending at the laundry, so it must be the improvement with practice that he notices."

"Indeed."

It took Dinah several tries to get the thread through the eye of the needle, which only caused her to be more flustered when she finally knelt next to Percival and laid her fingers on his arm.

_Focus Dinah, focus. This is no different from the mending you were doing this morning. No different._

As gently as she could Dinah pulled the two flaps of skin together and made the first incision with the needle. She heard the knight's sharp intake of breath but didn't look up at him as she quickly and neatly sewed down the line of the wound and broke the end off with her teeth. Giving it a final run over with her fingers she looked up to see her patient grinning broadly at her. "Good as new" he remarked.

Dinah managed a watery smile before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and everything went black.

----------------------------------

She only just made it back to her post with seconds to spare before Leri rounded the corner to patrol. It had only taken her a couple of minutes to come round from her swoon, and she was mortified to find that her patient had been the one to catch her and lower her to the ground. He was very charming about the whole affair, claiming it was no trouble, but Dinah knew that her chance at apprenticeship with Dagonet was well and truly gone. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed Leri stopping in front of her until the woman's sharp voice startled her out of her reverie.

"Vanora needs an extra pair of hands at the tavern tonight; you haven't had that duty for at least a week so you'll fill in."

As the headwoman continued her inspection of the row Dinah tried to keep her horror from showing on her face.

_Not the tavern. Please not the tavern._

And then she added silently.

_Please don't let him be there._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nada that you may recognise. I only really own Dinah and Leri. And the plot bunnies in my head are having a huff now because they want to claim ownership. sigh I guess I have to keep them happy!

Sorry about the line spacing and font jumping around in this chapter, I updated it today from the stuff I had already saved so it went a bit screwy. ah well.

Thank you to my reviewer! Lancelot may have other female admirers, but I think DIiah just finds him a bit shallow! My friend enjoys calling him Lancey-no-pants and I think the name suits him!

Please read and review, it makes me happy happy happy! x

* * *

The tavern was worse than Dinah could have possibly imagined. The Sarmatians were now into their second night of revelry following their successful return from patrolling the Eastern wall. Successful meaning they all returned alive.

"More ale!"

Without even pausing for breath, or so it seemed, Vanora had four tankards on Dinah's tray and gently pushed her in the direction of the table. Not enjoying her stint as a barmaid, Dinah was even less impressed when she realised which table she was headed for. Lowering her eyes she offloaded the frothing mugs and turned to make a hasty retreat, but no such luck. A strong arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back. The girl tried to pull away but the arm held firm and the warm voice in her ear made her stop struggling.

"Now then love, tell me how I've been in this tavern more times than I can count and haven't seen your pretty face before?"

Turning her head a little Dinah found herself nose to nose with the curly haired knight with the worst reputation on the wall.

"Lancelot!"

Thanking her lucky stars as he turned towards the approaching man, Dinah used the distraction to shift his arm and leap to her feet. She headed for the bar as fast as her feet would carry her and was soon at the other end of the room serving more ale.

* * *

Lancelot watched the girl's disappearing back and frowned, that didn't normally happen when he pulled the other serving girls into his lap. In fact, he thought with a rakish smile, the outcome was usually very pleasurable indeed. Ah well, he'd find the girl after the tavern closed and then...

"Lancelot!"

Disturbed again, the knight scowled. "What do you want Galahad?"

The younger man pulled up a seat and grinned, "How would you like a little competition?"

Lancelot raised an eyebrow, "I'll warn you boy, be prepared to lose at whatever it is."

"You'd better forget it Galahad," A dry voice cut in, "His lordship wouldn't be interested."

"I'm glad you've learnt some proper manners at last Gawain, but I believe my full title is 'his most benevolent lordship'."

"I'll tell you what you can do with your title Lancelot, you can stick it up your..."

"Knife throwing!" Galahad interrupted," We'll use that chair there." He pointed towards the empty table.

Lancelot laughed, "Not a chance, my time can be put to better use elsewhere."

There was a low chuckle from across the table as Bors joined in the banter, " And where would that be?"

"In Vanora's bed of course. Or is that your bed as well"

"Gawain, why don't you use Lancelot's head for target practice." Bors growled back. Lancelot's grinned widened and he saluted his friend with his tankard before draining it.

"More ale?"

* * *

"You did well girl." Vanora commented much later, " You even managed to fend off the worst flirts, I'll be sure and tell Leri that you impressed me." The older woman chuckled, "And that's not an easy thing to do I assure you."

Dinah grinned in spite of herself. Her clothes stank of ale and woodsmoke, she could feel the sweat pouring off her and she would happily main the next man to touch her thigh or backside, but a little praise from the notoriously harsh woman made it seem worthwhile.

"Thank you ma'am. I'm sorry for dropping the jug earlier, it was..."

Vanora stopped her with a wave of her hand, " Never mind that. It's been a long night, thank the gods its winding down now. Get yourself off to bed."

Dinah looked at the woman in astonishment.

"But. But there's still all the d.."

"I said shoo girl, and I meant it. Go on, off with you!"

Dinah didn't need telling twice.

* * *

Lancelot gulped down the last dregs of his ale and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He looked over at Galahad and sniggered. The young knight was swaying on his seat and as he tilted his head back to drink, gravity got the better of him.

"Gawain, you better catch sleeping beauty before he hurts himself."

"What?..Oh sh.." The blonde man dived for his friend, only just managing to haul him back to an upright position.

"Gawain! Whatsh wrong with you? I...I was...drinking."

Gawain rolled his eyes. "Of course you were." Slinging the man's arm around his shoulders he hoisted him up. "Come on pup, lets get you to your quarters."

By the time Galahad started protesting they were halfway out the door. Lancelot watched them disappear and smirked, with any luck his night was not even nearly over. Now all he had to do was find that pretty little thing that had evaded him earlier.

His cocky smile had all but vanished a few minutes later. After scanning the room twice, nay several times, he could not find her.

"Damn damn damn." He muttered to himself, and caught Vanora by the arm as she passed by.

"Vanora my sweet, you don't know where you're delicious little helper ran off to do you?"

"Of course I do."

Lancelot's smile widened.

"I sent her away about two hours ago."

And then faded. Trying a different tack he ventured, "You don't want to tell me her name do you?"

Vanora smiled smugly. "Not particularly no."

And with that she flounced off to her lover, and Bors made an extremely rude gesture in Lancelot's direction. It did nothing to improve his mood.

* * *

The infirmary was blessedly quiet during the lunch hour, but Dinah couldn't quite stop herself from being disappointed that she'd blown her chance with Dagonet. Some healer she'd make if she fainted every time someone needed a wound stitched. She sighed and selected a couple of jars from the shelf. It was back to making salves to soothe aches, pains and rheumatism. A loud cough from the door made her jump and whirl around. Dagonet seemed to fill the entire room as he stepped inside.

"Today I thought I'd show you how to mix cleansing salves and pastes for wounds and bruises. Does that suit you?"

"But..."

"If you've changed your mind that's alr..."

"But I fainted!" Dinah exclaimed, "Proper healers don't faint!"

Dagonet grinned.

"So aside from your belief that you'll never be a proper healer you've got no objections?"

She shook her head.

Crossing the room Dagonet surveyed the shelves and started picking out different jars.

"You know," he began conversationally, "the first time I stitched a wound was Gawain's shin. The gash was so deep you could see the bone.

As soon as I'd finished I leaned over and vomited all over Galahad."

He glanced at Dinah and laughed at her stricken face. "So don't you worry about it love."

The two shared a smile, and the slightly tense atmosphere dissipated like dew.

"Now, if you take this rosewort and mix it with a little of this like so..."

* * *

For the second time that week Dinah had to sprint hell for leather from one end of the fortress to the other and was thoroughly out of breath when she sat down at her post. Lilla, who was stirring the boiling water frowned at her.

"For goodness sake Dinah, if Leri catches you late and gives us all extra duties I'm going to be angry. I have better things to do with my free time!"

"Sorry," Dinah murmured and then added under her breath, "I just bet you do."

Before Lilla could huff any more the headwoman materialised and the volume of chatter in the room decreased dramatically. Leri often had that effect on rooms, even the tavern. She was an imposing lady, standing at nearly six feet, and wielded a sharp tongue. However, if you stayed on her good side she was fair and did care for all her staff. She was the only member of the 'household' who had regular meetings with the commmander, Arthur. Dinah had never met the man, but she'd caught sight of him once or twice and Leri's approval spoke volumes for him.

"Vanora was impressed with you yesterday Dinah."

Dinah looked up and saw a rare smile on the woman's face.

"She exaggerates my usefulness my lady."

Leri chuckled, "Vanora? Never!" There was a pause as she looked at the two piles of clothes next to Dinah. One was considerably smaller than the other.

"You are, in fact needed in the tavern again this evening. Finish that pile there and you may have the rest of the afternoon to yourself."

Without waiting for a response the lady glided away to correct one of the other girls' manners and Dinah could only stare after her. She soon snapped to attention however and attacked the next torn seam with fervour. For an afternoon free she could take on Lancelot any day of the week!

* * *

The smell of hay and horse was familiar and foreign all at the same time. After the stuffiness of steam and soap it was like a fresh wind. Dinah stood inside the stable and just inhaled the sweet scent for a few moments. She hadn't visited the horses for several days, she'd been so busy, and now she had a whole afternoon. The sound of heavy footsteps made her turn quickly, but it was only the stablemaster, Jols. He eyed her for a moment and then grunted and disappeared. The first time she'd been caught here Dinah had recieved a blistering set down from the man about sticking to her own area, but he'd relented after catching her a further few times and saw that all the girl wanted to do was look at the animals. He used to stand a small distance away and guard his charges, but now he left Dinah to herself.

She approached the row of stalls and some of the horses eyed her with interest before returning to their feed. A dapple grey mare stretched out to nose her tunic for hidden food and Dinah stroked the velvety muzzle. The horse was unimpressed with this however, and let out a snort of disapproval before turning back to her stall.

A huge dark bay beast watched the girl make her way down the ranks and nudged her shoulder for attention when she reached him. Dinah chuckled and obliged by rubbing his ears. The bay sighed and leaned into her. She stroked her hand from the ears to the massive cheek and gently rubbed the delicate skin around the horses eyes and nose. She was so focused on feeling the different skin textures that she didn't notice the ears pricking up until the horse jerked out of her hands and let out a whinny of recognition. Dinah only had a moment to puzzle over the reaction before she was grabbed by the shoulders and whirled around to face a furious looking Lancelot.

* * *

The knight had come into the stables to spend some time in the quiet with his horse and hadn't expected to find anyone else there. He was surprised to see someone else in the stable, but it quickly turned to cold fear as he noticed the special attention they were paying to Bleiddig. The horse was the most important thing he owned, his one reminder of home, and he couldn't let anyone harm him. He approached on silent feet, his footsteps muffled by the carpet of straw and dirt, and reached out to grab his victim, whirling them around to face him.

"What do you think you're doing!" he demanded, giving them a little shake, "Don't you dare hurt that animal or I swear I'll kill you myself!"

Lancelot paused to look at who it was he had caught and shock made his eyes widen and grip relax. "_You_!"

Girl and knight looked at each other blankly for a moment, before the girl slapped his hands away, ducked under his arms and ran out of the stable.

Lancelot called out after her, and had half a mind to chase her, but a nicker from Bleiddig stopped him. With a sigh he turned to his horse, rubbing its nose affectionately.

"Alright, alright I'm here."

A dry chuckle alerted him to another prescence and he turned around to see the scout Tristan emerge from a shadowy corner.

"How long have you been there?"

The other man shrugged, "'Bout an hour. Watch the girl when she comes sometimes."

Lancelot scowled, "You could have told me she meant no harm."

Tristan grinned and gave his mare a quick pat, "It was more fun this way."

With that the scout silently melted away and Lancelot started grooming Bleiddig, muttering curses under his breath.

* * *

Thoughts? I'm bringing Tristan in and gradually going to try and tie in all the knights so you can get some of their personalities. There are so MANY of them though :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Thank you thank you to my reviewers and people who have added this story to your favourites!

La argentinita: You have it exactly right. Lancelot is not doing so well with Dinah. He's quite unimpressed by this however. I mean, after the poor man had never encountered this problem before! It gets worse before it gets better i assure you. And the scout and his wily ways does not improve things. Expect Tristan to become quite the voice of doom for poor lancey :)

enjoy chapter 3, hopefully chapter 4 will be up tomorrow night.xxx

* * *

"Oh thank the Gods you're here. That table over there has been demanding more ale and I've not even had a chance to open the tavern proper."

Vanora thrust a pitcher of drink into Dinah's hands and motioned her over to the waiting table. It was only a table of foot soldiers, but they were already well into their cups and one overeager man ran his hand over the curve of Dinah's bottom. Grabbing the offending limb, she squeezed until knuckles clicked and the soldier yelped in pain, and then smiled sweetly at him before returning to the bar.

The tavern was not as horrendously busy as it had been the previous night, and Dinah and Vanora had a little time to cool their heels.

"Leri gave me an afternoon off for your compliments; I can only thank you again."

Vanora smiled as she dried the inside of a tankard and replaced it, "Yes, I suggested she give you the afternoon. It was well past the witching hour by the time you left this place." The woman chuckled, "And not a moment too soon either."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my dear, you narrowly missed out on a chance to bed the infamous Lancelot. Does that not cause your heart to flutter?" She eyed the girl, watching for her reaction.

Dinah arched an eyebrow at the other woman and replied, "I'd sooner bed a greased pig than your esteemed _Sir _Lancelot. He can stick it where the light does not shine."

Vanora let out a bark of laughter. "Well said Dinah well said indeed."

At that moment some of the Sarmatians appeared in the tavern and took their usual table. It was quite a depleted rank though, with only Dagonet, Percival and Galahad in attendance.

"Best take them their ale girl; those knights don't take kindly to waiting." With a wink and a push Vanora sent her charge to the lions.

* * *

"And so today, I knocked our young friend squarely on his behind, didn't I Galahad?" Percival gave his friend a grin. Galahad scowled, "Only because I was not at my best this morning, I usually send you running for your rooms like a..."

"Dinah," Dagonet cut in smoothly, "how are you this evening?"

Dinah smiled as she set down the ale, "Very well Sir, I was fortunate to have an afternoon of leisure."

"Enough with the formalities lady, you must call him Dag like the rest of us." Galahad stretched out his hand "I'm Galahad, the most attractive of the knights."

"Or so he claims." Percival shot at his friend before extending his hand, "We've already met, but you were a little less conscious at the time."

Dinah blushed and shook his hand, then glanced at Dagonet who grinned and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get those stitches out of your arm tomorrow, but now I think Vanora is trying to get your attention."

Dinah's gaze flicked to the tavern lady, who was furiously filling tankards of ale and trying to catch her eye.

"I should get back to work," she paused before saying, "I'll see you tomorrow Dagonet?"

He raised his mug, "Until tomorrow."

* * *

Lancelot watched the little exchange from an entranceway. He scowled as he watched the girl smiling at Dagonet. If she was already spoken for why hadn't she just said so? And why the interest from the other knights, they never showed favour before. The knight smiled to himself. That was probably because most of the girls swarmed around him. His attention was drawn to the mystery girl again; she was pouring ale for a different table of legionaries, and fending off their roving hands with practiced ease. At least if Dagonet knew the girl there was more of a chance of discovering her name. With that thought in mind Lancelot stalked into the tavern and headed for his friends.

* * *

Dinah saw the cocky knight enter and groaned; honestly did the man live in the tavern? Well, they would no doubt need another flagon of ale. She was about to head over to the table when she saw Vanora had already clocked the new arrival and had an extra mug there. She smiled despite herself as she watched Lancelot teasing Galahad, the youngest of the knights was so susceptible to the bait. She hadn't realised how focused she was on the Sarmatians until a voice murmured in her ear, "So which of the dashing gentlemen has caught your eye?" 

She whipped around to see Korinn, Lilla and another girl she didn't know the name of, standing beside the bar.

Pointedly ignoring the question she replied, "Can I get you something?"

Korinn smiled triumphantly, "A large jug of ale please, and two extra mugs."

"Won't you be needing three mugs?"

The other girl's smile became even more snide, "No need, I'll be sharing mine with Lancelot." She motioned to her followers and threw over her shoulder, "If you could bring that over?"

Dinah stood agape for a few moments, watching as the girls reached the table and Korinn slid into Lancelot's lap. For a second he looked almost annoyed, which was unusual, but he curved his arm around the girl's waist and obligingly lifted his mug to her mouth.

As she approached the table Dinah had to fight down the urge to be violently ill, Korinn was stroking the curve of her knight's cheek, while Lilla was seated next to Galahad tracing patterns on his chest with her fingers. The young man looked decidedly uncomfortable. The third girl was actually a pleasant surprise, she sat between Dagonet and Percival and the three seemed deep in conversation. Dinah set down the jug and mugs and tried to retreat without being dragged into talking again. A tug on her wrist stopped her.

"Could you bring me another mug?" Lancelot's eyes met hers. Dinah raised an eyebrow and shook her arm free.

"I'll see what I can do." With a triumphant smile of her own in Korinn's direction, she ignored the other girl's glare and swept away to fetch the mug.

* * *

Much later Lancelot, Galahad and Korinn left the tavern. The serving girl seemed most determined to make it into his bed this evening, Lancelot mused. What a shame she was going to be disappointed. He was not in the mood for the first time he could remember. Now the only problem was going to be extracting himself. Galahad could _not_ leave him!

Even as he thought this the young knight yawned. "Well, I really must..." He caught Lancelot's meaningful look and his eyes widened, "...that is, _we_ must get some sleep."

With a forced chuckle Lancelot retrieved his arm from Korinn's. "Yes, I'm afraid we leave on patrol tomorrow and I must prepare tonight."

The girl pouted prettily, "That is not fair, you have only just returned and you are leaving again."

"I fear not, but alas it is the way it must be." Lancelot leaned in to kiss her cheek. "But you will be here on my return."

Korinn turned her face and caught his lips with her own. After a couple of moments a cough from Galahad made her pull away.

"I'll bid you farewell tomorrow," she murmured.

"Goodnight milady."

Once Korinn had disappeared around the corner, Lancelot sighed with relief.

"Well thank the Gods for that, I thought I'd never get rid of her."

Galahad laughed as he fell into step with his friend, "I don't think I've ever heard you say that before Lancelot."

"Well don't go spreading it around," the knight grinned wolfishly, "I might lose my reputation."

"Somehow I don't think that will ever happen."

The two men walked in silence for several moments before Lancelot cleared his throat.

"You don't happen to know that girl Dag was talking with do you?"

"Which one?"

"The pretty one that was bringing us ale all evening."

"Oh," Galahad screwed up his face in concentration, "I think Dag said she was called Dinah. Only met her briefly."

But Lancelot wasn't listening anymore. _Dinah._ Well at least it was a step forward.

* * *

With the knights leaving in the afternoon, the lower fortress was a hive of activity. Any items of clothing belonging to the Sarmatians were hurriedly dried and mended before being dispatched. Dinah worked faster than ever before and by mid morning had finished her share of mending. She would not be expected to return to the laundry hall until after the patrol had left and so she hurried to the infirmary to get some extra time. 

Dagonet was already there when she arrived; packing the jars of salve they had mixed the previous day into a leather satchel. He turned when he heard her arrive.

"A field healer must prepare for all eventualities, and I'm sorry to say that this task requires my full concentration so I won't be able to tutor you today."

Dinah's smile faded a little, she enjoyed her time with Dagonet.

"However, Percival offered to..."

"Step in?"

Dinah turned as the other knight stepped into the room, his characteristic smile firmly in place.

Dagonet laughed, "Precisely. If you would remove the stitches from his forearm Dinah, and I'll take a look at the wound when I'm finished here."

She nodded and gestured for Percival to come through to the consultation room and take a seat before kneeling before him. He was silent as she inspected the wound and reached for a small, neat blade.

"Do you not have any words of reassurance?" The knight grinned, "I am, after all, at a disadvantage when you have that knife in your hands."

"Hardly!" Dinah scoffed, "I'm sure any attack of mine would be easy to deflect for a great warrior such as yourself." She looked up at him and added tartly, "Unless you're one of those knights that only carries out errands for the empire."

"Such cheek!" Percival laughed and Dinah cut through the first couple of his stitches. "You know insulting a senior officer is a very serious offence. I could have you punished."

Dinah cut through another couple of stitched before looking up at him again.

"And what would you do Sir Percival? Would you have me thrown in the fortress dungeons? Or perhaps the stocks?" She paused to smooth her finger along the pink scar tissue she'd just removed thread from.

"Actually, I can think of a perfect punishment for you." The knight replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"And what's that?"

"I'd make you give a speech on impertinence and respecting your betters in front of the entire lower fortress staff."

Dinah gasped and slapped him lightly on the thigh, "You wouldn't!"

"There is an alternative of course."

"Oh yes?" Dinah straightened to stand and he caught her hand.

"An evening of your company. When we return of course. One night at the tavern when you are not the one bringing us the ale."

Dinah couldn't say anything for several moments. Percival rose to his feet, and sensing her discomfort offered yet another alternative.

"At least say you'll think about it, give me something to look forward to?"

Dinah nodded, not looking up at him. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"I'll think about it."

Percival left without another word and Dagonet came into the room.

"That's everything. While I'm away can you make up some more of the all purpose salve, and some more of the one with the rosewort? Even if I don't use all that I have we could do with some spare."

Dinah looked up and nodded, "I'll do my best."

The knight eyed her curiously, "Are you alright Dinah?"

"Me? I'm fine," she replied, a little too brightly. "But I must run, I've got other duties to attend this morning. I'll be there to see you off later!"

Dagonet gave her a look that said he didn't buy her story, but he let her go anyway. He was going to have words with that Percival.

* * *

Soooooooooo things are getting a little interesting. What do you think Lancelot will have to say when he finds out? I wonder :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Dinah is mine, everything else is not!

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, I liked reading your comments! This chapter seemed to come quite easily today, probably because I came up with a great idea for later in the story and I'm impatient to get to it, LOL!

Tigger-180: I thought Percival needed a bit of love, he's quite the sweetheart isn't he? I just think perhaps he's trying too hard. hmmmm.

Hate-filled demon: Thank you so much for your comment! I'm glad you're enjoying this fic, I have a soft spot for Lancelot myself and there aren't enough stories about him. I'm glad you like Dinah as well, she seems quite normal to me, which is how i wanted to keep her. There are too many uber-women in stories these days. And I'm so pleased you like the Knights' characters. They are by far the hardest to write.

Please keep reviewing, more reviews make my fingers go faster:D

xxx

* * *

The fortress area was a hive of activity, and next to the stables gates the area was crammed with people. Behind the barriers Jols had lined up the Sarmatian steeds in two rows, their tack gleamed in the sunshine. Dinah, like the rest of the crowd, craned her head to see as the first few knights appeared and headed for their mounts. Tristan was the first to arrive and he ignored the people completely, preoccupied with checking his girth, pannier bags. Bors and Dagonet were the next to arrive, closely followed by Galahad and Gawain. At Bors appearance Vanora had separated herself from the throng and headed towards him. Dinah glanced around and saw no reason why she shouldn't be able to speak with Dagonet as well. She slipped past the gates and approached the man, who was fast becoming her friend as well as mentor, just as Percival, Garrett and Derfel also came out of the main fortress. Colouring slightly as Percival raised a hand in greeting, Dinah gave him a little wave before hiding beside Dagonet's huge bay. 

The knight turned to her with a smile, "Dinah, you did come."

"Of course I came," She returned and reached up to give the horse a pat, "I had to make sure you were all packed."

Dagonet's eyes twinkled, "Oh, of course."

Dinah watched in silence for a few moments as the knight fastened buckles and took a final inventory of his saddle bags.

"You will..." she bit her lip, "...you will be careful?"

Dagonet put his hand over hers where it rested on the horse's neck.

"Don't worry, Morfans has looked after me well enough before, I have every confidence he'll do so again."

He gave her hand a small squeeze and then withdrew.

"If anything it's Galahad and Percival you need to worry about. Young pup usually gets himself into some sticky situations, and Percival tends to rush in and ask questions later."

Dagonet caught Dinah's eye, "I know both would like to know that someone here cares whether they live or die," his expression darkened. "Gods know the Romans do not."

Taking the hint, Dinah gave Morfans a final pat and crossed to where Galahad was mounting up. She hesitated a little; after all she'd only met the man once. Dinah gave herself a little shake and carried on. Everyone deserved to feel wanted, she told herself.

"Sir Knight," She called as she approached him, "I wanted to wish you a safe journey."

Galahad looked over his shoulder and then back at Dinah, as if not quite believing she was addressing him. However, he recovered quickly and grinned at her.

"Thank you my lady, I'll try not to give you a reason to grieve."

"I'll look out for him lady." Gawain, whom Dinah had not met but knew by sight, commented from atop his steed. She smiled at the pair.

"I look forward to your return."

With that she turned again to bid Percival goodbye, and saw that Lancelot and Arthur had arrived at last. Lancelot was trying to check his horse and equipment while Korinn watched him hungrily from behind the gates. He ignored her, and Dinah saw the blonde girl stamp her foot angrily. Now that Arthur had arrived Jols was guarding the entrance like a wolf, snapping at anyone who was too bold.

As she passed Bleiddig, Dinah stopped to give him a pat and Lancelot took his opportunity to tease her.

"So will you await my return, counting the days I am gone?"

Dinah looked over at him with thinly veiled contempt. "Hardly, I think it will be a refreshing change. The lower fortress will certainly be blessedly quiet."

"Perhaps you would prefer if I did not come back at all?" Lancelot snapped more forcefully than he intended, but the girl's comment had irked him.

Dinah was quiet for a moment and then looked up to meet his gaze.

"I would not wish any harm on you, or any of the knights."

Lancelot grinned as he swung up into the saddle.

"I knew you cared really."

Dinah threw him a dirty look as she stalked across to Percival. He was already mounted and smiled when she approached,

"I'll look after myself you know, and you can always get some decent practice stitching me up when I return."

Dinah laughed despite herself, and then touched his hand. "Just make sure you do come back.

All at once, there was no more time for words. Arthur had mounted his steed, and looked ready for the charge. Dinah gave Percival one last smile and hurried to stand just outside the gates as the riders turned their steeds in the direction of the exit. Arthur started his horse towards the gate at a trot, and Lancelot fell in beside him. Behind them were Garrett and Derfel, then Bors and Dagonet and finally Galahad, Gawain and Percival. The crowd had parted to allow them access, and as they passed through the gates Arthur slowed to a walk to nod to 'his' people. When they passed Dinah, Lancelot suddenly leaned down and cupped her face with his hand.

"I'll look for you when we return." he murmured urgently, his eyes seeking hers.

Before she could think of a retort he had let her go and Arthur had spurred his charger into a canter. Dinah could do no more than wave absently as the knights sped by, and watch their retreating backs.

When she joined the other spectators as they returned to their various posts, she couldn't help but notice the extremely unfriendly look Korinn was giving her. With a sigh Dinah ignored her and silently cursed the knight. As if she needed any more trouble!

* * *

Unfortunately, trouble was only the beginning of Dinah's problems. The atmosphere in the laundry rooms the next day was tense at best, hostile at worst. Apparently Korinn was not impressed at being usurped, as the lady love of the infamous knight. Especially not by quiet, nondescript Dinah. The two girls could not be less alike. Korinn was petite, slim and had a cascade of honey-blonde hair. By contrast Dinah was taller and had womanly curves. Her hair was fairly unexciting as well, it was much the same as most other girls in the fortress, and indeed in Britain. It was a dark brown hue, with occasional highlights of mahogany. In their facial features as well, Dinah was much different to Korinn. The blonde girl had a heart-shaped face; cupids bow mouth and brown eyes. Dinah's face was slightly rounder, and while her lips were full and pink, she had a tendency to bite them. Her most striking feature by far was her blue eyes, which tended to disarm many. 

Looks aside, Korinn seemed determined to make Dinah's life as horrendous as possible, short of assaulting her. When she had arrived back at her post after the knights' departure, the five leftover shirts she had mended that morning were strewn about her post, the neat seams all unpicked. With no proof but the smug smile the other girl had given her, Dinah couldn't go to Leri and so had to spend most of her afternoon catching up again. She was thoroughly exhausted, both emotionally and physically, by the time supper arrived and she returned to her rooms soon after. She was asleep almost before her head touched the pillow.

* * *

The following day it went from bad to worse. On the morning shift, all of the clothes Dinah was to mend were ripped ragged. It took her the whole morning to finish two shirts and during lunch, rather than endure snide comments Dinah opted to retreat to the infirmary. Unfortunately, on this particular day it was not the quiet refuge she had hoped for. Marius was convinced he had found new healing properties in a rare herb found north of the walls, and was busily preparing different salves to test it. 

"Dinah, I'm very busy. You see if we just try..." he muttered to himself, and then remembered the girl's presence. "I'm sorry, what did you need?"

Backing towards the door, Dinah shook her head. "Nothing Marius, I just wanted to talk. But I see you are very busy today. I'll call on you tomorrow."

But Marius was already not paying attention to her, so she quietly slipped away to her other option. The stables.

* * *

Jols looked up as Dinah entered. "Back again girl?" 

She nodded, "I...I needed to get away for a little while."

Jols shrugged, "What you do in your own time is no concern of mine I assure you." The stablemaster picked up a pitchfork and tossed it in the girl's direction. "But while you're here you may as well make yourself useful by cleaning out those stalls."

Dinah caught the pitchfork and grinned, at least there was somewhere she could still hide. For the rest of the hour she spent her time in the company of the gentle beasts, who whickered when she approached and nudged her affectionately as she worked.

But her small moments of pleasure turned to dismay when she returned and found that the shirts she had laboured over for the morning were back to their original state. Biting her lip in the effort not to cry, Dinah lowered herself to her stool and bent her head to her mending. She would not give Korinn and her cronies the opportunity to think they had won.

It was nightfall by the time she had finished, and Dinah had to finish the last of the mending by candlelight, seated alone in the dark of the laundry rooms.

* * *

After another day of similar treatment, Dinah resorted to delivering the mended shirts to the appropriate barracks at lunch hour and supper. Despite the detour, she still had time to stop by the stables and Jols gave her odd jobs to do. They grew more and more important jobs as the days progressed, from mucking out stalls, to cleaning tack and finally, on the fourth day of the knights' absence, Dinah was allowed to groom one of the horses. True it was an old, flea-bitten mare that had long passed her service days, but it was her first proper contact with a horse without an attendant, and Dinah felt a sense of peace and quiet that she'd not found anywhere else.

* * *

The following evening, for the first time in five long days, Dinah finished her work early. After delivering the mended shirts she stopped by the tavern on her way to her room. Vanora seemed pleased to see her. The tavern woman in fact stopped what she was doing, poured out two small mugs of wine and motioned Dinah to sit. 

"So how goes it with you girl? Keeping busy?"

Dinah sipped her wine and nodded, "In a fashion. It seems I can't help but be busy with the activities of certain members of the household."

Vanora's eyebrows rose, but she didn't comment. Feuds between members of staff were ignored.

The women sat in silence for a few moments before Dinah murmured, "When do you think the men will be back?"

A shadow crossed Vanora's face, and Dinah regretted the question. The older woman must be worried for her lover. She was about to open her mouth to apologise when Vanora spoke.

"I suppose they'll be back tomorrow, or the day after at the latest. These patrols never last more than a week." She sipped her wine and then squeaked. "Oh that reminds me, can you do me a favour this evening?"

"Anything, you only need to ask."

"Well I'm afraid you may never speak to me after tonight, but I need someone to look after ten and eleven while I work the tavern."

A smile spread across Dinah's face, "Of course! When do you need me?"

* * *

Some hours later Dinah was wondering what all the fuss was about. Ten had been a delightful little one, full of smiles and babyish squeaks of affection. That little one had gone to sleep not long after she'd been fed. It was Eleven, the newest addition to Vanora's brood, that was the most troublesome. But even then, the baby gurgled happily in Dinah's arms for the best part of the evening and fell asleep cradled there. Dinah was so afraid of waking the child again, when he looked so peaceful, that she hardly moved a muscle until Vanora's light knock roused her. Standing as smoothly as she could, Dinah opened the door and held a finger to her lips. 

"Oh you angel," Vanora whispered, "I hope they haven't been too much trouble."

She shook her head, "None at all. Do you want me to carry Ten to your rooms?"

Dinah accompanied the woman and helped her lay down the children. On her way out Vanora stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"I have a feeling they will return tomorrow. Will you stand with me to welcome them home?"

Dinah hesitated, remembering Lancelot's words to her. _I'll look for you when we return._ Chiding herself at her own embarrassment she replied,

"Of course I'll stand with you. I'll listen for the horns all day."

* * *

wheeeey the knights are back in the next chapter. I can't even begin to describe how much I've missed them in this one. :) 

thoughts? xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, even my plot bunnies own Dinah.

A/N: This is actually the longest chapter I've written so far, so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks again to all my fabulous reviewers, I loved reading your comments on the last chapter.

Hate-filled demon: I am going to tie in the movie with the plot, but its not gonna be for a long while yet. I've got to build up the characters more, and their relationships. And I don't think Dinah's going to go on any missions with the knights, i think it would be a bit unrealistic (says me who has knights charging about her thougts! lol!) because she's untrained, untried and a woman. BUT I have some adventures planned for her, so don't worry. And I think Lancey is going to have plenty of opportunity to be overprotective. Except that he hasn't realised he's in love with her yet. :)

La argentinita: Yeh, Percie is gonna be disappointed this time. Poor guy. And Korinn is just a jealous girl. You know what they're like, universal across time and countries. But Lancelot isn't gonna be the one to halt the bitching, Dinah's gonna have to do it on her own. I am so cruel to my characters.

JellyPup: She does seem to be doing loads of work doesn't she? sigh I guess I just like to keep her busy! But i imagine life would have been pretty hard back then, and everyone had to muck in and help keep things running.

Anyhoo, on with chapter 5!

xxx

* * *

The knight's patrol was not a bed of roses either. Lancelot and Percival had fallen out. Not in an obvious way, but there was a tension there that hadn't been before. If it hadn't been for the weather taking a turn for the worse on the second day, all might have been well. But the British Gods had other ideas.

A crack of lightning illuminated the sky, closely followed by the rumble of thunder. The ride had been hard, and the band of Woads that had attacked earlier had not put the men in the best frame of mind.

Tristan raised his head to the sky, "Looks like rain."

"Yes, thank you Tristan," Lancelot returned dryly, "I would never have guessed."

Arthur laughed at his friend and clapped him on the shoulder, "Cheer up Lancelot, you won't melt."

The other knight scowled, "I don't like being wet or cold, and here I usually end up being both wet _and_ cold."

"The rain is good, washes all the blood away." Bors said, ever the voice of practicality.

Gawain pulled his cloak tighter around him, "Gods but I hate this island."

There were murmurs of agreement and one or two of the knights huddled closer to the fire.

"If you don't move back a little, Galahad, your boots are going to go up in flames." Dagonet observed, humour in his voice, "And I am not wasting salve for your foolishness."

Gawain sniggered as Galahad snatched his feet back from the pitiful fire and then snapped, "My feet are so damp I doubt they could burn at all."

"Oh what I wouldn't give for a mug of ale right now." Garrett sighed wistfully.

"Or a flagon of wine." Derfel added.

"Or a soft woman to warm my bed." Lancelot grinned, and his comment brought chuckles from the men.

"There's nothing soft about the women you take to your bed Lancelot." Galahad laughed, "Most of them look like they'd rather eat you."

"Ah but that's where you're wrong pup. They've got soft skin and soft hair..." The knight wiggled his eyebrows, "...and they make soft noises when you touch them in the right way."

There was more raucous laughter as Galahad's cheeks darkened. From his place beside him, Gawain reached out to ruffle the younger knight's hair.

"Perhaps you just need some practice Pup. You need to be bolder with the women."

If possible, Galahad's cheeks grew more coloured. But Derfel came to his rescue.

"You certainly have one admirer, although perhaps not the prettiest woman in the fortress."

Galahad looked at Gawain in puzzlement, but the other knight shrugged as well.

"What do you mean Derfel?"

Both Lancelot and Percival whipped around to listen.

"That girl who stopped to wish you a safe journey. She was pretty enough, and apparently worried about you." The older knight paused, "If I were you I'd seek her out when we get back."

Galahad opened his mouth to reply when Percival's smooth voice cut in.

"I would think the lady was being sympathetic rather than flirtatious, Derfel."

"And how would you know _that_, Percival?" Lancelot asked, the first edge of anger entering the conversation through his voice. The other knight turned to his comrade.

"Is it so unbelievable that a lady might be interested in more than a man's potential as a bedmate? That girl is..."

"That girl is my ward, and as such off limits to all of you as an object." Dagonet's deep voice halted the brewing fight. "I will not see you argue over her as though she is a piece of meat."

Bors let out a loud shout of laughter and favoured Lancelot with a smug grin, "Keep it in your pants, Lancey."

Lancelot called him a few choice names, made several references to 'his' children with Vanora and the tension was dissipated somewhat. But Percival was still glowering at Lancelot, and Lancelot was not going to back down either.

* * *

The following day Lancelot dropped back to ride with Dagonet, hoping for a chance to pick his brains.

"So this ward of yours, is she is a relative or a daughter?"

"Neither. I'm training her to be a healer."

Lancelot's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"A healer? Now that I did not expect." He was silent a moment. "Is she any good?"

"She will be. Girl is a seamstress in the lower fortress, so she has a good hand for sewing." Dagonet gestured towards Percival, who was riding ahead. "She stitched up that gash you gave Percival the other day. It's healed over nicely."

Lancelot heard the pride in his friend's voice and felt a stab of envy. The big knight knew Dinah quite well, or certainly a lot better than he himself did. But Dagonet's next question caught him completely off guard.

"Why is it that you're so interested in the girl? She's not the usual type to catch your eye."

Lancelot stared at his friend for a moment and then tried to make light of the remark with a chuckle, "Probably her obvious disdain for me. I just don't understand it."

But Dagonet did not laugh; he eyed his friend somberly for a moment.

"Don't cause arguments among us because of your pride Lancelot. If you truly care for her that is another matter, but if she is only another woman for you to make a conquest of, desist."

That said the knight nudged his horse forward to ride beside Bors. Lancelot stared after him, his mouth slightly open, and then nudged his own horse forward to ride beside Arthur.

* * *

That night, after the knights had all huddled in their cloaks to sleep, Lancelot lay awake. He crossed his arms behind his head and looked upwards, watching the stars twinkle through the canopy of branches.

What was it about the girl that intrigued him? Dagonet's question had turned his brain into turmoil, and thoughts raced around inside his head. It wasn't her looks, that was certain, because there were many much more beautiful women he'd bedded. Korinn, for example. No, that wasn't it. Lancelot sighed and tried to think deeper. He recalled the first time he'd seen her in the tavern and the shocked little 'o' her mouth had formed when he had pulled her into his lap. She'd quietly slipped away from him. Without a word.

Lancelot frowned. And then she'd been in the stables, with Bleiddig. He had to admit to himself, he'd been a little harsh that day. But he remembered the shocked look on the girl's face as he'd caught her, and the way she'd scowled and slapped his hands away. He smiled to himself and recalled the banter between them the previous morning. He really had no cause to like her. But he did. So what was the tie?

_Dinah._ He rolled the name around in his mine.

It must be her manner, and those eyes of hers. They seemed to cut through him, and see everything.

That was it. The thing that drew him to her, like a moth to the flame.

She saw him for what he really was. Not a knight, or a warrior. Just a man.

And then Lancelot frowned again.

And apparently not a very pleasant man, at that.

* * *

On the sixth day, the knights were attacked. Again.

They were so close to the fortress walls, and all the men looking forward to the comforts of the place, meager as it was. The scream of a hawk cut through the quiet jangling of bridles, and seconds later the pounding of hooves heralded Tristan's arrival.

"Woads!" He shouted as he wheeled his mare around, "They are upon us!"

The cries of the blue warriors filled the air, and arrows flew towards them. Then the enemy flung themselves at the Sarmatians.

Battle instinct took over, and Tristan charged through the pack, picking off men with well aimed arrows. Galahad also, circled figure of eights around the enemy, protecting his comrades with arrows.

Lancelot slid from his horse even at the same time as he withdrew his blades, crouching to the ground and then bringing them up into the belly of a woad. He whirled and used the movement to slice into the next challenger.

Bors roared at the Britons, and fought back to back with Dagonet, throwing brutal, crushing punches.

All around the area, there was the sound of skin tearing, and the sickening thud of metal pounding flesh. The war cries of the Woads, and answering snarls of the knights sounded like a pack of animals. And that was coupled with the sharp sound of metal clashing with metal as swords, spears and axes collided.

Above all this the moans of the dying, the tattoo of hoof beats and the screeching of the hawk created a carnal rhythm. The rhythm of war.

Lancelot was set upon by three men at once, and crossed his blades before launching them at his foe. One man went down with a cry that abruptly turned into a thick gurgling as his windpipe was slashed. His comrade received the same fate.

"Aaaargh!"

Gritting his teeth against the pain in his thigh, Lancelot turned and plunged one of his swords into the collarbone of the woad who'd slashed his leg. The man screamed and fell to his knees as Lancelot twisted the blade cruelly before withdrawing and delivering the killing blow. Blood spattered his face.

The battle was soon over. Blue bodies littered the clearing, and the grass was turned black with blood. Lancelot limped over to Arthur, who had caught both Bleiddig and his own horse, Caesar. The grey's normally light hide was stained red.

"And the Romans wonder why we are loathe to serve them?" Lancelot growled as he took Bleiddig's reins from his commander, "Look at the bloodshed!"

Arthur's mouth was set in a grim line. "All we can do is thank God that we nine survived."

Lancelot spat on the ground, "I will not thank your God for this." He pulled himself onto his mount and winced as his wound pulled.

Arthur too, mounted. "Let's head home, and then at least some good can come of this day."

* * *

Not long after the battle, nine weary knights crested the hill overlooking the fortress. Not delaying their return any longer, Arthur led the men into a gallop towards the iron gates.

In the distance, the horns sounded.

* * *

Dinah stifled a gasp as the first strains of the horns drifted into the lower fortress. She gathered up the mended shirts and handed them to a waiting delivery boy before hitching up the hem of her tunic and running from the laundry rooms. 

Some minutes later, out of breath, Vanora and Dinah arrived at the gateway as it opened. The thundering of hooves seemed to make the earth shake as the knights whipped past.

One, two, three, four. Dinah counted them off silently. Eight, Nine.

Her eyes met Vanora's and the women shared a moment of relief before pushing their way through the crowds to the report area.

As the knights dismounted, Dinah couldn't help but notice that they all looked tired, and their clothes were stained with a dark substance.

The colour drained from her face as she realised what that substance was. Blood.

Dinah looked to the last knight to dismount, and noticed his grim countenance. She also saw the way his left leg buckled under his weight as he hit the ground. The other knights also seemed to have assorted wounds; it was going to be a busy afternoon in the infirmary. But the first patient was definately going to be Lancelot.

As soon as Arthur had performed the usual ritual of reporting to the acting centurion, Vanora ran towards Bors, and Dinah headed for the limping Lancelot. When she reached him, she put an arm around his waist and braced herself to take his weight.

He looked at her in surprise, tried to pull away and then snapped, "I don't need any help."

"Just shut up and move."

Lancelot raised eyebrows, but didn't make another comment. Instead he leaned on her until Dagonet noticed the invalid and came to take over.

"You should have said you were hurt earlier." He scolded, then to Dinah he said, "Go on ahead and prepare hot water, salve and bandages. We'll have to clean the wound."

Dinah ran to do as she was told.

* * *

Dagonet dumped Lancelot unceremoniously into a chair in the infirmary and sat down himself, groaning as he leaned back. 

Lancelot had closed his eyes, but he opened them to regard his friend.

"It was hard this time was it not?"

Dagonet nodded, "I feel as though I've been through hell."

Lancelot smiled grimly, "We have."

The talk was cut short by Dinah's appearance with a bowl of warm water, jars of salve and piles of linen. It seemed for today, the ward became the mentor.

"Dagonet, are you injured?" she asked, setting down the things.

The knight opened his eyes, "Not gravely, no. But..."

"Then you should go and rest, between myself and Marius I'm sure we can handle cuts and bruises."

Dagonet opened his mouth, but he was interrupted.

"Go. Now. I requested a bath be taken to your room." Dinah's voice brooked no argument, and with a grateful nod Dagonet did as he was told.

Lancelot winced as he moved to sit up, and then commented. "Couldn't wait to get me alone could you?"

Dinah gave him an arch look. "Let me see your wound."

The knight sighed and began to undo the buckle of his belt.

"I'm sure that isn't necessary!" Dinah exclaimed, shocked at her own quickening pulse. Lancelot paused, and then smiled wolfishly.

"The wound is high up on my thigh, my lady. If there was another way to get to it..."

"You wouldn't use it either." Dinah snapped back at him. "Oh very well, proceed."

More slowly than was necessary, Lancelot slid down his breeches to reveal the deep gash in his thigh. Fortunately for Dinah, his long tunic protected her modesty, but she felt very much at a disadvantage as she knelt in front of him to clean the wound.

"You know, most girls would be very envious of your current position." Lancelot informed her, and then hissed as she squeezed water on the wound. Dinah smirked.

"Well, they are more than welcome to it. But I imagine you would prefer not to have an amateur girl in this area with a needle in her hand?"

She carefully wiped the dried blood from the edges of the gash, and patted it dry with a piece of linen.

"Indeed." Lancelot eyed her with an amused smile, and then yelped in pain as Dinah smeared salve on the wound.

"Gods above, that HURTS!"

Dinah grinned, "Yes, that means it's working."

Lancelot gripped the edge of the seat until his knuckles turned white.  
"Thank you," he ground out, "that was very reassuring."

The corners of her mouth turned up, and Lancelot couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad my pain is so amusing to you."

Dinah didn't answer him, concentrating instead on threading her needle. She pushed his tunic back a little further to lay her hands on either side of the wound. Lancelot let out a choked laugh.

"Be careful there, you might get more than you bargained for."

Dinah narrowed her eyes at him, "Hold still Knight, or you may find yourself unmanned."

And then she had inserted the needle into his skin, and all he could do was concentrate on breathing in and out and not embarrassing himself by passing out.

It was soon over, and Dinah bit through the thread to finish.

"All done." She murmured.

"Now that you're finished with that, perhaps you'd like to attend to another object in that general area?" Lancelot smirked, waiting for the answering barb. Instead he heard a small sound before Dinah leapt to her feet and rushed to a basin, where she retched uncontrollably for several minutes.

Lancelot was quite taken aback.

That had _never_ happened before!

* * *

So what do we all think?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own nothing.

A/N: Well not a lot happens in this chapter, but it was fun to write. I was actually surprised how easily it came, because its just me progressing the story. Ah well, tell me what you think. And thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed!

XantheCorvinus: I'm so glad you like it. It was a bit rubbish fo rhte first chapter or so, because I was getting comfortable with my characters rather than building them. Please keep reading and reviewing!

Hate-Filled Demon: I'm glad you like what I'm doing with the chars. I would have Dag as a romantic interest, but I like him too much to have him get hurt you know? And Lancey is gonna have his work cut out being seductive. Lots of people on the look out now. Thanks fo your review, you type nice long ones which makes me happy:)

la argentinita: YES! lol! Thats a great line, I might use something like that in the future. He was so close to singing with the sopranos wasn't he? Enjoy 6.

xxx

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Lancelot had hurriedly pulled on his breeches and was fastening the belt as he made his way over to Dinah, who was still kneeling beside the basin.

She snatched a piece of cloth and wiped her mouth. "I'm fine; it's just something I need to get used to."

Ignoring the knight's proffered hand, Dinah pushed herself to her feet.

"You'll need to come back in a few days so that I can take the stitches out, or you can get Dagonet to do it."

She suddenly realised how close they were standing and swallowed hard. She was a tall girl, but Lancelot had the advantage of several inches. He was looking down at her with an almost tender expression on his face and Dinah didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth to snap at him, but at that moment a commotion at the door stopped her.

"Lancelot!" A female voice cried, "Thank God you're alright."

Korinn hurled herself at the knight, and it was only thanks to his quick battle reflexes that he didn't fall over. Or at least that's what Dinah told herself was the reason. The blonde girl then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hungry kiss that left nothing to the imagination.

Thoroughly disgusted by the display, Dinah turned her back on the couple and set about tidying the workstation. Fortunately Korinn dragged Lancelot away before she had to speak to him again. It was the brazenness of the kiss that bothered her, she told herself. She wouldn't have minded if they'd gone off to have their reunion in private. But even as she thought it, Dinah knew that her reasoning didn't explain the twist of jealousy in her gut.

Angry at herself for letting the handsome knight get under her skin, Dinah started muttering under her breath.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

Stifling a yelp of alarm, Dinah whirled around to find Gawain and Galahad standing just inside the door. Recovering her composure she smiled at them.

"Well eavesdropping is the first sign of bad manners, so we're even."

Gawain grinned as he lowered himself to a bench.

"I'm here because Dag has been telling us about your skills." He paused, "And also because Galahad wouldn't come on his own."

The younger man sputtered indignantly, "As I recall, you're the one who wanted the company!"

Gawain caught Dinah's eye, "He's delusional, poor lad." Lowering his voice to a stage whisper he added, "Talks to imaginary friends. It's sad really."

Dinah laughed and Galahad punched his friend's shoulder.

"Shut up Gawain."

"I'll just grab some salve and bandages, don't hurt each other while I'm gone."

When she returned some minutes later, she found Gawain leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed and Galahad slumped next to him. There were also two more people sitting on the other benches. Bors and Derfel were in a similar exhausted state. Clearing her throat she motioned to Gawain.

"Sir Gawain, I'll see you first. Then you Galahad." She paused and looked at the other two men, "If anyone else comes, tell them to form an orderly queue."

* * *

Gawain's injuries were simply enough; a couple of shallow grazes that needed cleaning and treating. Galahad's only injury was a long thin cut above his eyebrow that Dinah tended in a similar fashion. 

Bors' knuckles were raw and some still seeped blood so she bandaged his hands after treating them and sent him on his way.

Garrett was also boasting some minor injuries and Derfel, who had come in after, was suffering from insomnia. Dinah gave him a small packet of herbs that Marius always claimed worked wonders and ordered him to his rooms to rest.

The infirmary was finally empty, and Dinah was able to clear up, returning linens to drawers and jars to shelves. She was making a list of items that needed replenished when a soft tap on her shoulder stopped her thoughts.

This time she did scream as she whipped around to face her assailant. A warm hand across her mouth stifled the sound and Dinah found herself face to face with the scout.

"I need some salve." He informed her and then let go of her mouth.

Dinah took a deep breath in and then let it out. "Do you want me to...?"

"I just need the salve."

Dinah nodded, picked out a jar and handed it to him. He murmured his thanks and was gone on silent feet before she could say anything more to him.

She shivered involuntarily. That silent one gave her the creeps sometimes.

* * *

The following day Dagonet found Dinah during the lunch hour. She had expected him to want to take a rest today, and she had finished her quota of mending that morning she was hoping for an afternoon off as well. But she was going to be disappointed. The girl had barely sat down to eat when a large hand clapped her shoulder. 

"Lessons continue today Dinah, follow me."

Looking longingly at the tray of food on the table Dinah snatched a roll of bread and wedge of cheese before following her mentor.

To her amazement Dagonet walked right past the infirmary without even pausing. She swallowed the bread she'd been chewing and jogged to catch up with the knight's long, loping stride.

"Aren't we going to make salves and assemble medicine kits today?"

Dag grinned, "Nope." And he refused to volunteer anymore information.

Dinah scowled and bit into her bread, _bloody men_.

Eventually they reached the Sarmatian training grounds and armoury. Dinah shot Dagonet an incredulous look, which he ignored, and then turned her attention to the clashing sounds coming from the arena.

Derfel and Gawain were sparring, while Galahad, Percival and Garrett looked on. Gawain whirled with a yell and swung at his comrade, who ducked and parried. Knight and girl stood watching for a few minutes before Dag touched her shoulder.

"Come with me."

She didn't really have much of choice in the matter.

* * *

He led her into the armoury and Dinah gasped. Lining the walls was the most impressive collection of weapons Dinah had ever seen. 

"Do these," she made a sweeping gesture," all belong to the knights?"

Dagonet grinned, "Yes."

She swallowed hard. "And do you know how to use them all?"

Again, the affirmative answer came. Dinah looked around with wide eyes. There were crossbows and long bows, spears and staffs, axes, clubs and sets of vicious looking hand armour. And, of course, the largest assortment of different blades known to man. Or actually, woman. As it were!

Dagonet picked up a short sword with wicked curves and handed it to her.

"As you will most likely have to heal lots of different wounds, I felt that you should understand how these wounds are inflicted. So today I'll go over what each weapon is, what it is used for, and how it wounds. Then tomorrow I'll find some volunteers."

"What for?"

A mischievous gleam shone in the knight's eyes, "Demonstration."

Dinah's eyes widened comically and Dagonet threw back his head, letting a roar of laughter escape him.

"Don't look so frightened girl; I'll not have them demonstrate on you." He paused, and the glint was back in his eye. "Just on each other."

This time Dinah chuckled, and wondered fleetingly if Lancelot would be one of those volunteers.

* * *

It was some time later that Dinah and Dagonet emerged from the armoury. Dinah felt as though her head was going to explode with all the new information that was spinning around in there. How in five hells was she supposed to remember everything? 

The same group of men were still at the arena, only now Garrett and Percival were attacking each other.

"Dagonet! Get over here." Gawain hailed his friend, "Galahad has to spar next and he needs a decent partner."

Galahad, who hadn't been paying attention to Gawain, promptly turned around and thumped him.

"Shut _up _Gawain."

His friend only laughed and rubbed his shoulder.

"Well met Dinah." The young knight said as the two approached.

Dinah couldn't help but smile at him, and laughed when he scooted over and patted the space beside him.

"Won't you sit and watch Garrett get whipped by Percival?"

Dinah took the offered seat and then laughed when Gawain leaned in to add,

"And then you can watch Puppy here get pounded by Dag."

Galahad scowled at Gawain before turning his attention back to the girl.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods? Making sure we're healing properly?"

"Yes, I have to thank you. I think I slept better last night than I've ever done before. And Gawain felt the effect today." Derfel's voice joined the melee. "Didn't you long-hair?"

"Don't call me that," the other knight growled, "Or you might find your sleep disturbed under less pleasant circumstances."

Derfel laughed, "Don't tell me you haven't grown out of hiding frogs in the bed yet? You used to do that when we were young."

"He hasn't outgrown it." Galahad piped up, and Gawain favoured him with an unfriendly look.

"Oh look Galahad, Percival and Garrett have finished sparring. Guess it's your turn." He looked up at the big knight. "Dagonet, would you?"

"Certainly." He put his massive hand on Galahad's shoulder and pushed him to his feet. "It's about time you had a proper spar Pup."

As Dagonet led a pale Galahad towards the sandy arena, Percival slid into the place the young knight had vacated.

"How have your lessons gone today Dinah?"

"Lessons?" Gawain asked from her other side, "What lessons?"

"Dagonet was explaining what all the different weapons are used for." Dinah paused to look at the other men's incredulous expressions, "For healing of course. Not for me to use."

There was a collective sigh of relief.

"That's alright." Derfel said, "For a moment there I thought you were going to announce your knighthood."

They all laughed at the thought.

"No," Dinah confirmed, "I don't think I'd have the stomach for it."

"I know the feeling," Garret grinned, "Gawain's boasting is enough to make hardened warriors vomit."

"Who asked you eh?" Gawain threw a pebble at the other knight, who dodged it with a laugh.

"I'm just telling the girl the truth…hey!" He had to doge a hail of pebbles, as Gawain's aim improved.

With a chuckle, Derfel cuffed Gawain around the ear. "Cut it out."

Turning to Dinah, he said. "I'm afraid I must go and wash, lady. Perhaps we will see you tomorrow?"

"I should go as well," Garrett added, "I have to eat something before we start celebrating tonight."

Dinah bade them both farewell, and not long after they had departed, Gawain also took his leave pausing to rescue Galahad from Dagonet.

"Dinah, allow me to walk you back to your room?" Percival stood and offered her an arm. Dinah glanced at Dagonet, who shrugged.

"Thank you," She replied, taking his arm, "but I hardly think a laundry maid requires an escort."

Percival grinned down at her, "No, but it means I get you all to myself for a few moments."

Dinah blushed and looked at her feet. "You shouldn't say such things; it leaves me with no response."

"But your cheeks go a delightful shade of pink, which I find amusing."

"That is not very chivalrous of you."

"Who said I intended to be chivalrous?"

Dinah gave him an arch look, but the effect was spoiled by the fact that she was smiling.

"Brute."

Percival laughed, "I suppose I am."

When they reached the servant's quarters, Dinah dropped his arm.

"Thank you for you escort, even if it was for your own devious reasons."

"You are welcome to it any time." He smiled, and then reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "So will you come to the tavern tomorrow?"

Dinah frowned, and then remembered the conversation they'd had before he had left.

"I suppose I could put in an appearance." She smiled, "But only if you promise to be on your best behaviour."

Percival leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"I promise."

And then he was gone, leaving Dinah standing alone. She stared after him, and touched her lips.

Then that irritating little voice in the back of her head whispered to her.

Well, you felt more of a thrill when the other one touched your cheek.

Quashing the thought before she could dwell on it, Dinah shook herself and then fled to the safety of her room.

* * *

Thoughts? I'd love to hear them. Doesn't the review button look so cute? And pressable? Go on, go on , go on. :) You get the idea!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still own not a thing. sigh maybe one day.

A/N: THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed so far. It keeps giving me a lovely little thrill when I open my inbox and I have 'review alert' messages in there. :) Hope y'all like this chapter and keep reading.

Tigger-180: I forgot to reply to you in the last chapter, sorry bout that. I'm glad you don't think Percival is coming on too strong. And I just got your review for Chapter 6 grins I thought you'd like that bit!

JellyPup: He certainly is, he's such a bully!

Scruffybunny: I'm so glad you like Dinah. I really am trying to make her as real as possible. If you're reading on, in this chapter you'll see I've remedied the 'unknown' factor. you know, until I read your review I hadn't even _thought_ about it. How lame am i? I had to sit down this afternoon and work out Dinah's entire heritage, and how old she is and all that stuff. So thank you! Enjoy this chapter.

ONWARD!

* * *

Dinah sighed as she unpicked the seam on yet another shirt. When would these men learn that their pathetic attempts to mend their clothes were pointless?

It was a relatively quiet day for laundry, as most had been done yesterday and the Roman soldiers had all had theirs washed over the past few days. In fact, it was only the Sarmatian's spare clothes that required cleaning. The brown shirt Dinah was currently working on belonged to Galahad and she knew this because she'd observed the horrendous mending when he was wearing it the other day.

She smiled when she thought of the knights, they had all become like family to each other. And she felt lucky to be included even in a small capacity.

At the thought of family a familiar ache swelled in her chest. Dinah had been born in the fortress, and had lived there for the duration of her twenty-one years. Her mother had been the tavern keeper, much like Vanora, and Dinah had spent the first years of her life practically living in the riotous place. She remembered her mother well; the woman had only died when she was thirteen, but had never really known her. Like most other children in the fortress, Dinah was the product of a one night fling between a warrior and a wench. As a result she had absolutely no idea who her father was.

When she had been old enough to be useful, she'd been put to work with the other seamstresses. After that she hardly saw her mother except on the brief occasions when they slept in the same room.

Marius had come into her life when she was ten years old; four years after the young Sarmatians arrived at the wall.

* * *

_Flashback_

She had been walking past the infirmary when he'd caught he arm and yanked her into the room.

"You girl, help me a moment."

Dinah could only nod as Marius led her over to where a young man was sitting on the bench. He couldn't have been more than sixteen at the time and his left sleeve had been ripped away to reveal a deep, jagged wound that split the skin almost to the bone. The healer knelt down to face the young girl.  
"Now girl, I need you to take this man's hand and let him squeeze while I stitch his arm. You try to take his mind from the pain, can you do that?" He paused as she nodded mutely, "Good girl."

Dinah sat down next to the boy and shyly took his hand in hers. She looked up into a pair of deep brown eyes that sparkled through a mess of dark curly hair. But the amused expression faded as Marius began the operation, and Dinah felt his much larger hand tighten on hers. Biting her lip to keep from crying out, she put her other hand over his and patted it gently.

Realising he must be hurting her; the boy gritted his teeth and loosened his grip.

"What..." he took a sharp breath as Marius completed another stitch, "What is your name?"

"Dinah."

"That's a pretty name." He closed his eyes and swallowed before continuing, "I'm Lancelot."

He opened his eyes again and smiled at the little girl sitting in front of him. "And you have very blue eyes for such a little girl."

Dinah blushed, not really sure what to say. She'd never had any interaction with men; she was still too young to attract attention.

"Don't be shy; you don't need to be afraid of me."

In a small voice Dinah replied, "Mother says I shouldn't talk to men until I'm old enough to say no."

Lancelot gave a chuckle which turned into a groan, Marius wasn't finished yet.

"Don't worry small one, I'll keep your secret safe." He smiled down at her again, "And I don't count as a man here, even though at home I might already have a wife and children."

At her puzzled look he shook his head, "I'll tell you when you're older."

Finally Marius was finished, after biting off the thread he smoothed some salve on the wound and bound it with a linen bandage.

"There you are Lancelot, good as new."

The man thanked the healer and then knelt down to face Dinah.

"Thank you blue eyes, I won't forget your face."

Then he leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the forehead and was gone.

_End flashback_

* * *

Dinah smiled wryly as she remembered what he'd said to her. Well that had been a lie. The girl she'd been had imagined great things from the little exchange and her daydreams portrayed the young Lancelot sweeping her into his arms with her as the only woman for him. Of course, these dreams had all died a few months after the event. Dinah had been on her way from the tavern to her rooms when she had come across two people in a passionate embrace. As she passed, the lamplight illuminated the man's face and she had stopped in shock, rooted to the spot. After a few moments Lancelot had looked up and noticed her, but instead of the smiling man she'd thought of almost every day, he had told her in no uncertain terms to disappear. But that wasn't what had hurt so badly. No, it was the fact that her hero did not even recognise her. 

After that Dinah had vowed to have nothing more to do with Lancelot, or any similar men, and had been very careful to follow her mother's advice.

Sighing to clear the memories, Dinah finished off the seam and added Galahad's tunic to the pile of mended clothes. At least her share of the mending was over for the day. She picked up the pile and headed out to the barracks. The sooner she delivered the clothes, the sooner she could get to the armoury and continue her studies.

* * *

She slipped into the cool building where the knight's quarters were and set the pile of clothes down on a chair in the hallway. Lined on the wall were ten long staffs, each with a horses head insignia on the top. Dinah gazed up at the ferocious face of the horse and couldn't help but wonder what battle was like. 

She heard footsteps approaching, but didn't look around until she heard the voice.  
"Impressive, aren't they."

Dinah shrugged. "Frightening is more appropriate."

Lancelot reached out to run his fingers along the smooth wood. "That is the point."

Dinah made a non committal sound and turned her back on the knight, hoping to slip away. Not so lucky.

"Hey," he caught her arm, "where are you going?"

"Out of here."

"I realise that, I'm not a complete fool you know."

"Ha!" Dinah threw back at him as she tried to shrug her arm free, "sometimes I wonder."

Lancelot's face softened into a smile as he refused to let her escape, drawing her closer.

"You really should learn to control that temper of yours."

"I don't usually have to," she ducked under his arm and tried again to tug hers free, "You seem to bring out the worst in me."

"Ah ah. You won't escape that easily." Lancelot grabbed her around the waist and spun her around to face him.

Dinah braced her hands again the leather jerkin that encased his chest and leaned back as far as she could, putting as much distance between them as possible.

"That's better; I prefer it when you can't struggle."

"Why don't you just let me go?"  
"Because I enjoy your company, and you could enjoy mine a lot more if you were wearing slightly less clothes." He began to lower his face to hers.

The slap took him completely by surprise, and Dinah used this to push herself out of his arms.

"What part of 'no' do you not understand?" she demanded breathlessly, "If that's all you want, find it in the arms of one of your petty admirers and _leave me alone_!"

The last part came out more desperately than she had intended. She made a disgusted sound and turned to leave when the knight's soft voice stopped her.

"Dinah, don't go."

She turned to face him, "Give me one good reason why not?"

_Please,_ she prayed, _don't be a gentleman now._

"I'm sorry."

Dinah took a deep breath in, and then let it out.

"I accept your apology."

Then she left the room.

* * *

She didn't get far though. Lancelot fell into step beside her about five seconds after she left the building. When she threw him a dirty look he shrugged. 

"Well if you won't _tell_ me where you're going I'm just going to have to follow you to find out."

In exasperation Dinah threw her hands in the air, "Fine, suit yourself."

He grinned." I usually do."

They walked in silence for several minutes.

"How is the colder weather suiting you?"

Dinah shrugged, "It comes every year, I'll survive."

"Fair enough."

There was another moment of silence, before Lancelot tried again.

"How long have you been here at the wall?"

"Twenty-one years."

"More than me then. I've been here fourteen years, three months and twelve days."

Dinah sighed, and put him out of his misery by conversing. "I remember when you arrived. You and the Knights."

"Really?" Lancelot looked surprised, and she nodded.

"Yes, really. My mother took me to the gates when you all arrived and told me you were from Sarmatia." She made a dismissive gesture, "Of course, I was just a little girl then."

"I was eleven when I was taken from my family." Lancelot's voice had taken on a hard edge she'd never heard before, "And I had turned twelve by the time I got here. By now my family will be long gone from where I left them."

Not really knowing what to say, Dinah could only mumble, "I'm sorry."

Shaking himself, Lancelot lapsed back into his usual self and smiled at her. "Don't be. It was nothing to do with you."

They walked in silence again, and suddenly Lancelot looked around.

"Where were you going?"

"Here." Dinah gestured towards the arena, where Dagonet stood watching Garrett put his horse Bedwin through his paces.

"My my," Lancelot's voice sounded silky smooth, "you are full of surprises my lady."

Dinah suppressed a shiver and didn't answer, choosing instead to greet Dagonet, who had spotted them arriving.

* * *

Several hours later, Dinah dropped her head into her hands with a groan. "It's hopeless Dagonet. I'll never remember all this stuff." 

"Nonsense," the knight chided her, "you just need practice. Again."

After another heartfelt groan Dinah looked up at the wall of weapons.

"Long sword, slices or stabs."

"Good, pick another."

"Spear, gores or can be thrown."

"Good. Another."

"Longbow arrows, graze or puncture."

"Another."

"Crossbow...er..." She looked to Dagonet for a hint, but he just smiled. "...pierces armour?"

"Good!"

"Can we stop now? I've been here for hours Dagonet." When he smiled evilly she started pleading, "Please? _Please_?"

He laughed, "Oh alright. But we'll continue tomorrow."

"It's a deal."

As they emerged from the armoury Dinah noticed that another horse and rider had joined Bedwin and Garrett in the arena. Lancelot was guiding Bleiddig in figure-of-eights in both trot and canter.

Though she hated to admit it, Dinah couldn't help but notice how well they looked together. Bleiddig seemed like an extension of the knight's body, they moved as one entity. In fact, there was so little evidence of steering on Lancelot's part that she wouldn't have been surprised if the horse could read his master's voice.

Leaving him to concentrate, Dinah joined Dagonet as they walked towards the main fortress area and the big knight quizzed her on weaponry the entire way back.

* * *

Later outside the tavern, Dinah took a deep breath and tugged at the hem of her tunic. Why was she doing this again? Taking another deep breath in she clasped her hands together to stop them from shaking and stepped inside. The noise hit her immediately and she glanced around, praying that Vanora would be behind the bar. Someone up there was smiling on her, because Vanora was behind the bar, and beckoned to her. 

"Dinah, what brings you here?"  
"Actually," Dinah smiled, "I came for a drink."

"Well we've got drink a-plenty that's for sure. What can I get you?"

"She'll have wine, and plenty of it." A voice cut in, and Dinah turned as Gawain placed his hand on her back. "That is if it's favourable to the lady?"

"For shame Gawain, how is she supposed to refuse now?" Vanora made a show of scolding the knight, but she winked at Dinah.

"Exactly. What if I'd rather have ale? What then?"

Gawain looked slightly taken aback "If you'd really rather..."

Both Dinah and Vanora burst out laughing and Dinah patted the knight's shoulder. "It's okay, wine is fine."

After she'd got her drink, she let Gawain steer her to the table where himself, Bors and Garrett were sitting. Bors had Eleven cradled in one arm and a large tankard of ale in the other.

As she sat down next to the burly warrior, Dinah waggled her fingers at the baby, who gurgled happily. Bors paused in talking to Garrett and remarked,

"Lovely, ain't she? All Bors." He grinned at his child, who waved her arms at her father.

"She's a darling, that's for sure." Dinah had to agree. Then she had to ask, "Where is everyone?"

"Arthur and Lancelot are holed up at the Round Table having one of their arguments." Gawain said in a bored voice, "Galahad should be along soon, he and Percival had patrol this afternoon. As for the rest of the lazy buggers, I have no idea."

"Well, know one ever knows where Tristan is do they?" Garrett commented, raising his flagon of ale to his mouth.

"That is the idea." A soft voice cut in as Tristan reached past Garrett to grab a mug. The younger knight spat out the mouthful he'd been about to swallow.

"Gods Tristan! Can't you _cough_ or something?"

The scout took a slow swallow of ale and then his mouth curved into a small smile.

"No." He paused before saying, "Galahad and Percival have returned. Derfel is with his mistress and Dagonet." He looked at the door. "Is here."

"Sometimes scout, I don't want to know how you know everything." Gawain grumbled, taking a deep draught of ale. Tristan just smiled and turned his gaze to Dinah. He saluted her with his mug, drained it and then sauntered off to the bar to get another. Garrett stood up and stalked after him. Meanwhile Bors, on spotting his large friend, had leapt to his feet and promptly dumped Eleven in Dinah's arms before yelling.

"Dagonet! 'Bout bloody time you got yourself down here."

Dinah adjusted the baby in her arms so that it was more comfortable, and then noticed Gawain looking at her oddly.

"What?"

"Nothing," he waved his hand dismissively, "Nothing at all."

Dinah frowned, "No, it's something. Tell me."

"It's just; I can't help but wonder why you haven't settled down with someone by now."

"Ugh," Dinah made a disgusted sound, "why do I have to have a man to make me happy? Don't you think I'm happy as I am?"

Gawain looked at her. "Not particularly, no. I'll bet you'd love to have children and a family of your own."

Not able to speak, Dinah looked down at the baby and jostled her, making the infant gurgle happily. Then she said quietly.

"I would. But now is not the time, nor the place. I am content to wait another few years for that."

Gawain smiled softly at her and then grinned, "Well Dinah, you know you could always take up with me. A few more years and we could be back in Sarmatia, with seven children and five horses."

She laughed as he scooted closer, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Just picture the scene. We'd be living in tents of course, and you'd have to cook." He waggled his eyebrows, "And I imagine after seven children your hair would be quite grey, and we would probably have to have _two _horses to carry you...ow!"

Dinah hit him on the chest with her free hand, and Eleven giggled.

"You see," Gawain gave her shoulder a squeeze, "it's almost as though we're married already."

"What a touching display." A dry voice cut in. And Dinah didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

* * *

So who is it? You'll have to wait to find out in Chapter 8. Also, I'm thinking of changing the lame title. I mainly just put it there cos it was the only thing I could think of. Any suggestions?

Comments, ideas and encouragement are warmly received, clicky clicky on the review button:)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still own jack squat

A/N: So tell me if you guessed! And thank you to all my reviewers and everyone who's added this story to their alerts/favourites list.

la argentintita: I forgot to answer your other question last time. Percival is sweet isn't he? He's a bit too sweet though. gah. I think i might have to give him a girl though, otherwise he'll just witter at me constantly. :)

Hate-filled demon: I hope you like the lance and dinah action in this chapter. I had to come up with a background incident that would explain why she dislikes him as much as she does. And there's nothing worse than having your childhood dreams destroyed is there?

Tigger-180: I'm glad you like my portrayals of the characters. I think i'm making Gawaina bit too much of a comedian though. hmm.

Jellypup: kind of ditto above. And also, I think Lancelot may have been hit on the head one too many times during his childhood, he is rather dense isn't he?

XantheCorvinus: I'm glad you like! I think Dinah's past is fairly average, which was the point. There's not much special about her, which i think is more believable. Would you agree?

Anyway enough of my wittering, on with the chapter!

* * *

Gawain was the first to turn around, "And what do you want Galahad?"

"Well a seat for starters," Galahad shoved Gawain to the side and stepped in to take the place between the other knight and Dinah. "And drink!"

The younger man grabbed a tankard and took a long draught. Gawain rolled his eyes and leaned around his friend to speak to Dinah.

"I'm sorry about this, my future wife, but it seems we may have to adopt this one. He's a good boy really, a bit slow."

Galahad didn't even pause in his drinking to hit Gawain, and Dinah laughed. Eleven reached out her pudgy hands to the new arrival, and the knight leaned over the infant, making her giggle.

"You see," Gawain commented, "he can still speak 'baby'."

Galahad ignored him, saying instead to Dinah. "It's got my beard, can you untangle me?"

After a lot of sniggering from Gawain, Dinah managed to retrieve Eleven's fingers and then bent her head to the child.

"You are making a nuisance of yourself, aren't you?" She bounced her, "yes, you are."

"Is it yours?"

Dinah turned her head sharply as Lancelot slid into the seat on her other side.

* * *

The dark knight had been stood at the bar for a few moments, feeling his insides twist horribly as he watched Dinah fool around with Gawain. 

No, scrap that, watching _Gawain _fool around with Dinah. It made his fists clench. And then he'd caught sight of the child in her arms, and his gut had tightened almost painfully.

It couldn't be. It _couldn't_ be.

It was then that he realised he was standing alone at the bar, the deep scowl on his face obviously warding off any company. Lancelot had actually been going to intervene on the 'couple' when Galahad had beaten him to it. So he picked up his drink and headed after the young knight.

* * *

Dinah eyed the knight and replied, "What if it is mine?" 

Lancelot grinned, "So long as it isn't mine."

"Ha!" Gawain snorted, "With your record most of the children in the fortress might belong to you."

Lancelot just smiled and took a swallow of ale.

"It's not mine," Dinah said, "I'm just holding her until Bors remembers he's a father."

She jerked her head in the burly knight's direction. Bors was still in conversation with Dagonet.

"In that case," Lancelot said in a loud voice, "it probably _is _mine! Let me hold my daughter."

Gawain and Galahad started sniggering as Bors stalked over to cuff his comrade around the head, and take his daughter from Dinah.

"You keep your hands off my child," he growled, "Or I'll unman you."

Lancelot grinned as Bors stalked back to Dagonet, Gawain and Galahad were still sniggering.

"At last, now we can get more comfortable."

He slid an arm around Dinah's waist, put his other hand on the other side, and with a strength she hadn't expected he hoisted her into his lap. She gave a small squeak of alarm as he settled his arms around her.

"Much better."

As Lancelot reached for his ale, Gawain called out, "You're such a kill-joy. Another few moments and Dinah might have agreed to marry me."

"No she wouldn't," was the smooth reply, "she was just using you to get to me."

Dinah gasped indignantly and Galahad snorted as he took a swallow. Gawain looked decidedly unamused.

"I'll have you know, wonder boy, that the lady doesn't think very highly of you."

"Oh but I do know." Lancelot grinned at Dinah, "she's just playing hard to get."

"Oh for God's sake." Dinah rolled her eyes, "I'm only sitting here because I'd rather not cause a scene."

"If that's what you want to tell everyone, that's fine with me."

Dinah thumped him on the shoulder, and he coughed.

"I thought you healed wounds, not inflicted them."

"Yes, but _that_ was for your own good."

Gawain and Galahad laughed, and Dinah smirked at the other knight.

"Lancelot, Vanora says she'll kill you herself if you don't stop pestering Dinah."

Bors and Dagonet had finally joined the table. But Lancelot was in no hurry to let her go.

"I can't help the fact that I'm irresistible to women, can I?"

"Irritating is more like it." Dinah muttered, and the men laughed.

"She does have a point." Garrett had rejoined the group, "I've seen you get slapped more times than I've had..."

"A bed partner?" Lancelot put in with a smirk, "That doesn't surprise me overmuch Garrett."

The knight sputtered for a few moments, much to the hilarity of everyone else. Then Dagonet's deep voice steered the conversation in a different direction.

"Is Arthur not joining us?"

"No," Lancelot frowned, "You know Arthur. He constantly feels it's his duty to oversee everything."

"He does what he does so that we don't have to." Gawain said.

"But none of us should have to!" Lancelot thumped the table with his fist. "He's working too hard."

"Bloody Romans." Galahad growled, and there was a general murmuring of agreement.

"I see we've skipped all the good conversation and gone straight to our favourite moan." Percival pulled back a chair and sat down heavily. "The lot of you look gloomier than the weather."

They all chuckled, and Gawain nodded emphatically. "I _hate _this island!"

"It's not so bad. You just haven't seen it at its best." Dinah said, and then regretted it as seven pairs of eyes suddenly focused on her. She shrugged,

"You've all been forced to be here, so obviously you resent it. But if you hadn't you would see how magnificent it is."

There was a pregnant pause before Gawain laughed. "Nope, I'd still hate it."

The tension was broken as everyone laughed, and then Bors called for more ale.

"I don't know about you lot, but I'm going to drink until I can't piss straight.

* * *

Lancelot spent most of the evening pretending not to notice the glares Percival was sending his way. Dinah didn't move from his lap until she left, partly because there was nowhere else for her to sit with six other knights around one table, and partly because he wouldn't let her. But eventually the evening had to end. Dinah smothered another yawn with her hand and decided enough was enough. 

"I better get to bed; I have to be up early."

"What an excellent idea, I'll join you." Lancelot smiled seductively at her. Before Dinah could respond, Dagonet reached out a hand and thumped the knight on the back. Lancelot made a small 'oof' sound.

"On second thoughts..."

"I'll walk you to your room Dinah," Percival said from the other side of the table, "you never know who you might run into at night."

Lancelot opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off.

"I'll take Dinah back to her rooms." Dagonet's voice brooked no argument as he rose from his seat. Percival scowled at Lancelot, who raised an eyebrow at the other knight.

Dinah took Dag's outstretched arm and slid off Lancelot's lap. "Goodnight...um...knights?"

There was a chorus of answering 'goodnight's as she and her protector left the room. Percival drained his mug and made to stand.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lancelot asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Is it any business of yours?"

"It could be."

"Dammit Lancelot," Percival shoved to his feet; "can't you just back off?"

"Hey!" Gawain stood and put a hand on Lancelot's shoulder to restrain him. "Both of you grow up."

With a snarl Lancelot pushed the hand away. "You were the one proposing marriage Gawain."

"It's called a joke, something you are less inclined to accept these days." Gawain was replying hotly. "Dinah knew it was a joke as well."

Now Galahad slammed his mug down and stood, pushing between Gawain and Lancelot. "Stop it both of you."

Lancelot was on his feet now, and glaring at Gawain. After a moment he shook his head, "Stand down Gawain. It's not worth the effort."

Percival made a disgusted sound and started walking away, Bors gave Garrett a meaningful look.

"_What_?...Oh. Right." He turned and jogged to catch up with his comrade. "Percival, wait!"

Gawain drained his ale and then said, "I'm going to bed." He paused, "So is Galahad."

"Eh? Oh alright." The knight also drained his mug and then followed his friend out of the tavern.

With a long-suffering sigh Bors lowered himself into the seat next to Lancelot.

"You need to get a grip boy. You can't go round starting fights over a woman you don't have any claim on."

Lancelot scrubbed a hand over is face, "I know, I know."

"Percival cares for her as well. And he can't help himself."

"Bors?"

"Yeh?"

"I know."

The other knight shrugged. "I'm just telling you what others wouldn't. And if you won't listen to me I'll tell Arthur."

"He doesn't need to know. We've all just had too much to drink."

Bors sighed again. "Fine. Suit yourself."

A soft smile curved Lancelot's mouth; he remembered the last time he's heard that. "I usually do." He murmured, half to himself.

"If you like the girl that much, why don't you just tell her?"

Before Lancelot could reply Bors stomped off to Vanora. With a chuckle Lancelot drained his mug and left the tavern. Since when did he need advice on women?

* * *

The knock startled Dinah. Dagonet had walked with her to her door, but he'd left hours ago. She opened the door a crack, and gasped as Lancelot pushed it further. 

"What..." she lowered her voice to a hiss, "what are you _doing_ here?"

"What do you think?"

"I told you," Dinah grabbed the door, "I'm _not_ interested! Now go away."

Lancelot put out an arm to stop her closing it in his face. "Would you rather it was Percival here instead of me?"

Dinah froze and looked up to meet his eyes. Lancelot swore.

"Gods I'm an idiot. You're already his lover aren't you?"

Shock turning to anger Dinah snapped, "No! For shame Lancelot, you would have me sleeping with all the knights if it fit in with your sordid little fantasies." She put a hand on his chest and pushed him backwards. "Now bugger off! I wasn't kidding when I said I had work to do tomorrow."

She shut the door, locked it and leaned against it. She heard him approach and then his voice floated through the wood.  
"So you're not attached to Percival?"

"I won't tell you again, go _away_!"

"Sweet dreams, my lady." He murmured and then sauntered away. Dinah waited until she heard the footsteps grow faint and then disappear before she returned to her bed.

"Bloody sweet dreams indeed." She muttered, "I'm about as likely to sleep _now_ as if he had stayed here."

Punching her pillow she lay down and tried to will herself to sleep.

* * *

"I saw one of the knights in our quarters last night." 

Dinah looked up from her sewing at Korinn, who had come to stand beside her.

"Isn't that strange?" The blonde girl smiled nastily, "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Dinah looked back at her work, maybe if she ignored the taunting Korinn would go away. No such luck, the other girl grabbed Dinah's hand.

"I won't tell you again, stay away from Lancelot."

"I'm sorry Korinn," Dinah glared at the girl, "I would stay away from him. But he doesn't seem to stay away from me."

Korinn's slap echoed off the bare walls, and there was a collective intake of breath from all the other laundry maids.

"How dare you?" The blonde girl demanded. "How _dare_ you!"

Dinah shrugged and went back to her mending. As the other maids started working again Korinn leaned down and hissed, "You're going to regret it, I'll make sure of that."

And Dinah didn't have to wait long for the worst to happen.

* * *

"Dinah?" 

"Yes ma'am." Dinah bobbed a quick curtsy at the laundry mistress. She was on her way towards the training area.

"Did you deliver all of those shirts you mended this morning?"

She frowned, "No, they're in a pile beside my station."

"They're not."

"Someone else must have delivered them then."

The laundry mistress shook her head. "No. The seventh legion asked me for them."

Dinah stomach lurched. "I...I haven't done anything with them. I swear."

"I'm sorry Dinah; you know the punishment for negligence."

"But..."

"Don't cause a scene please. Just hold out your hands."

Biting her lip, Dinah did as she was told, and winced as the first of ten raps came down hard. Ten strokes on each hand with a wooden stick. By the end tears had gathered in the corners of her eyes and he knuckles were red and aching. The laundry mistress dismissed her, and as she fled from the area Dinah couldn't help but notice Korinn's nasty smile in her direction.

* * *

Dagonet and Derfel were standing together when she arrived, and they both turned at the sound of her footsteps. 

"Dinah, I thought I might have to come and fetch you." Dagonet smiled at her. Then he looked down at her hands. Dinah had run to the infirmary and wrapped some linen bandages around her knuckles.

"What happened to your hands?"

She shrugged, "Oh, nothing. I was careless with a…the...I tripped, and grazed them when I fell." She knew it was a lame excuse, and the knights exchanged glances.

"I have to report to Arthur. Lancelot and I are on patrol this afternoon." Derfel nodded at Dinah and then left.

"What really happened to your hands?"

"I told you I..."

"Dinah," Dagonet's voice was kind, "I am not blind. Nor am I a fool."

Dinah shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I...I lost track of some shirts. It's my fault, I shouldn't have left them."

"Hmm." The knight sounded unconvinced. "It wouldn't have anything to do with jealous girls would it?"

She gasped, "How could you possibly know that?"

Dagonet's smile was grim, "You'd be surprised." He paused for a moment, his brow furrowed in thought. "Why don't we forget lessons for now, I just remembered an errand I have to see to. Is that ok?"

Dinah nodded, "I'll see you later?"

"Mmm, I imagine so."

With that Dagonet stalked off, his expression angry. He was going to beat that cocky Lancelot into a bloody pulp. But first, he had to look out for the girl.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? - REVIEW:) 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: It's the usual. don't own anything.

A/N: This chapter doesn't feel that great, i'm not all that pleased with it. But I think it's just that stage in the story because I've already started writing chapter 10 and its coming really well. Hmmm. Anyway let me know what you think and as always, thanks to everyone who is reading!

Hate-Filled Demon: Korinn is a bitch yes, and she will get her just desserts. But I haven't yet come up with anything evil enough. If you've got any suggestions..._evil grin_

Tigger-180: You have no idea how much of a relief it is to hear that you like the knights. I try to get their characters right. And Dag is SUPER, and he is always riding to the rescue. I love him. :)

Anyway, on with chapter 9.

* * *

Dagonet left the room and smiled to himself. There was a woman who knew what she was about. Intelligent, compassionate. His smiled turned into a grin, and quite a striking lady.

Now that he had Dinah sorted, there was that other small matter to attend to.

* * *

Arthur and Lancelot were standing together at the training area when Dagonet appeared. Both looked up, and Arthur smiled his greeting. 

"Dagonet, what brings you here?"

The punch came out of nowhere and sent Lancelot reeling backwards. The commander had to catch him before he hit the ground.

"What in the name of God did you do that for?"

Lancelot gingerly fingered his jaw before glancing up at his attacker. "I think I have an idea." He murmured.

"You and your persistent bloody _flirtation_ Lancelot!" Dagonet clenched his fists, "Now the girl has been hurt and I won't stand for it."

The big knight leaned down and put his face close to the other's. "Stay away from Dinah."

And with that, he turned and stalked off.

Arthur pushed his friend to his feet and frowned. "What was all that about?"

Lancelot wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth, and replied. "It's none of your concern."

"Lancelot..."

The dark knight turned, "You keep things from me and I can never complain," he snapped. "Now I'm keeping this from you."

Then he too stalked off, leaving a very bewildered Artorius standing alone.

* * *

Lancelot half-ran to the infirmary, his mind racing. Dinah had been hurt? How? By whom? He fingered his jaw again and smiled bitterly. Apparently by him. 

When he reached his destination he stood in the doorway for a few moments, watching the girl inside.

Dinah must have sensed his presence because she looked around, and on seeing him standing there looked away again.

"What do you want now?"

Lancelot didn't answer, and crossed the room instead. He turned her around to face him and gently took one of her unbound hands in his.

"What happened?"

"I fell."

"No you didn't. What really happened?"

"I told you," she still refused to look at him, "I fell."

"Dinah."

She lifted her chin defiantly to meet his eyes. "If you really want to know, ask one of your whores."

Lancelot's eyes widened. "Someone _beat_ you?"

"Lancelot, every time I ever spend any time with you it always makes my life all the worse. So please," she looked away, "just do what I ask and leave me alone."

He put his fingers under her chin and lifted it until she met his eyes. For once they weren't sparkling with seduction.

"I'm sorry." He paused "I would _never_ do anything to harm you. You know that?"

Dinah nodded and pulled away, turning so that her back was to him. Lancelot looked at the girl and felt his stomach clench, the next sentence was one of the hardest he'd had to say for a long time.

"From now on, I'll leave you alone."

Then he left.

* * *

Dinah sat all afternoon at her post, focusing her attention entirely on her work. It helped her forget how scrambled her thoughts were. Her mind was currently shying away from the dark-haired knight, as Dinah wasn't quite ready to accept how upset she was. 

"Dinah?"

The girl looked up at Leri and the woman beckoned her, "Come with me a moment please."

The two left the laundry area and headed for the headwoman's private rooms. Biting her lip to keep from crying, Dinah feared the worst. The missing shirts incident had been reported back and she was going to be dismissed and turned out of the fortress. She was ready to get down on her knees and beg for another chance when Leri started talking.

"I understand that there have been some...difficulties for you lately in your working environment."

"Yes, ma'am. But I..."

Leri held up a hand for silence. "I have heard that one of the Sarmatians has taken you on as an assistant healer, and in light of these extra duties I have decided to...relocate you."

Dinah's eyes widened in surprise. "Relocate me where ma'am?"

"I have spoken to Jols this afternoon," The woman smiled, "He was quite enthusiastic for you to work with him in the mornings, and train with the healer in the afternoons."

Dinah sat in stunned silence as Leri continued.

"Of course you will still be expected to do your share of duty in the tavern, and other work from time to time. But no longer in the laundry rooms. Is that alright for you?"

Dinah nodded, "Oh, very much. Thank you!"

"Good. Well you had better get down to Jols and see what he wants from you."

As Dinah reached the door, Leri stopped her.

"Oh and Dinah?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I know who it was who took those shirts, but without proof you understand that I can't do anything."

Dinah nodded, and then quickly took her leave. Just in case the headwoman changed her mind!

* * *

When she arrived at the stables, Jols was busy mucking out one of the stalls and motioned for her to help. There was no conversation, just working. When they'd cleaned the stall to Jols' satisfaction he motioned for her to follow him. 

"This is the main stable area, as you already know." He pointed at several rooms, "That is the tack room, and where the legions keep their battle gear." The stable master led her through the large barn, pointing out other places as they went. They passed through a small archway into a smaller barn, where eleven or twelve much larger horses were stabled.

"And you'll know this as the Sarmatian stable block." Jols gestured to the room leading off from it, "Over there is where the tack and battle armour is kept. Your first duty tomorrow will be to polish the armour until you can see your face in it."

Dinah nodded and Jols face split into a broad smile. "I think you'll get on just fine here. I'm going to assign you duties just in this wing for now, and eventually you will assist in the larger stable block."

He paused for a second before adding, "If _anyone_ who is not authorised comes snooping around here, you report directly to me and I will deal with them. I do not tolerate my staff being harassed."

Dinah nodded as Jols bustled off to scold a stable boy he'd caught sleeping during the tour. She went over to the dapple grey mare and stroked its cheek. This would be much much better.

"So you are here for good now."

Dinah jumped with a startled squeak as Tristan was suddenly standing beside her.

"Y-yes." She recovered her composure, "I hope that's ok?"

The knight shrugged, "Not up to me." At her slightly downcast expression he added, "But Llanrei seems to like you. So I suppose you'll do."

"Llanrei?"

"My horse."

"Oh right."

The two stood in silence as the scout offered a piece of apple to the mare, who crunched it contentedly and nosed her master for more.

"I'm Tristan."

"Pardon?"

"My name. It's Tristan."

Dinah smiled, "I'm Dinah."

"I know."

Dinah grinned, "You really don't say much do you?"

"Nope."

They were silent again, until Dinah giggled and Tristan turned a quizzical eye on her.

"I'm sorry; I was just remembering what Garrett said the other day."

A rare smile curved the knight's lips, "Ah yes. I should 'cough'?"

"It _would_ help..."

"I'll see what I can do."

In the distance, a fanfare sounded. Tristan gave his mare a final pat and turned his full attention on the girl. She blushed under the scrutiny.

"You'll do well." He paused and added, "I can see why he likes you."

Then the scout was gone as abruptly as he's appeared, and ignored Dinah when she called after him.

"Who!"

* * *

That night, Dinah found herself dragged to the tavern by Galahad. The young knight had caught her leaving the stables and just wouldn't take no for an answer. 

"Come on, I'm on patrol tomorrow. I need some cheering up!" He pleaded, turning wide blue eyes on her. Dinah laughed and gave in.

"Oh alright, if only to shut you up."

Galahad grinned and tucked her arm in his, "I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking."

When they arrived Gawain and Lancelot were already deep in their drinking and apparently on good terms again. Garrett was standing with Percival and Derfel a short distance away, but when Dinah and Galahad approached the table they did too.

"Why hello my lady," Gawain grinned as she sat next to him, "have you come to admire Lancelot's new face as well?"

Dinah glanced at the other knight and gasped. "What happened to you?"

One side of his jaw was slowly turning a deep purple colour and appeared slightly swollen. Lancelot shrugged, "Walked into a door."

Gawain sniggered, "That's not what I heard from Arth..." He stopped at the other knight's warning look. "...never mind."

"I have a poultice I can make up in the infirmary, why don't you..."

"Don't worry on my account." Lancelot interrupted, "It serves as a great reminder to me."

"Of what?" Galahad demanded.

But Lancelot's only answer was to shake his head and head for the bar.

"What's eating him?" The young knight asked. Gawain shrugged, "No idea Puppy." But his worried glance after his friend indicated otherwise.

"Did your aim improve as the afternoon went on Galahad? Or did you continue to miss Tristan's arrow?" Garrett teased his friend and had to dodge a well aimed apple that whizzed past his ear.

"I'll take that as a 'no', then."

"You wouldn't be able to do it either Garrett, Tristan is the only one I know of who can split someone else's arrow down the centre." Derfel put in, defending Galahad.

"Yeh Garrett, so you needn't be so smug. I can still pummel you when we spar together."

"Only because I let you." Garrett retorted, but the other knights laughed.

"Yes, but could you pummel me Pup?" Percival grinned, "I rather think not."

Galahad sent a rude hand signal in Percival's direction and then changed the subject. In the meantime Lancelot had returned to the table with a fresh mug of ale.

"So Dinah, now that you're working in the stables can we convince you to join us on patrol?"

She laughed, "I don't think so. And even if I wanted to, I can't ride."

Galahad looked incredulous. "You...don't know how to ride? It's as easy as breathing."

"Maybe for you lot, who were practically born on horseback."

"Actually," Gawain grinned, "some of us were."

"You see, I don't have a hope!"

"I'll teach you to ride." Garrett offered, "Only when you're not busy of course."

"Me too." Galahad seconded. "Casti's easy enough to handle. And so is Bedwin."

"I could teach a girl a think or two about riding." Lancelot murmured to Gawain, who let out a bark of laughter. Some of the other knights sniggered.

"I'll bet you could Lancelot."

As if to demonstrate the handsome knight pulled a passing girl into his lap and said to her, "Hello beautiful, why don't you come home with me tonight?"

Dinah turned away and listened to Galahad and Garrett as they continued to plan her proposed introduction to riding. Gawain slipped an arm around her waist and leaned in to murmur.

"Don't let him get to you. He can't help but be who he is."

Dinah's expression was stone cold as she replied. "I'm sure it's no business of mine."

It wasn't long after that that she excused herself and left the tavern. Lancelot was still absorbed with the pretty serving girl and Dinah was annoyed with herself for hating it.

Snap out of it, she told herself. You asked him to leave you alone and you got your wish. You've got no one to blame but yourself.

It wasn't a very comforting thought, but at least it let her sleep easier.

* * *

Review and you make my face go like this --- :-D 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again? It justs hurts me! I own nothing.

A/N: Wheeey it's chapter 10. Aren't you lucky? I can't begin to say how much happier I am with this chapter. It just flowed so much easier. Yay. I also find it quite comedic, though I do say so myself. Thank you to ALL my reviewers and everyone who keeps reading this fic.

SorielDegamba: That's funny, last time I check Lancelot was tied up in my closet. lol! Glad you are enjoying it.

Litha2124: Here's an update for ya, hope it makes you happy. Your review made my face look like this-- :-D

Jellypup: Tristan is fabulous. I properly love him. And there is gonna be a major plot event quite soon that will involve lots more Trissy action so keep reading!

la argentinita: lol, Dag can be proper mean when he wants to be. And Lancelot is being a bi of a tool at the mo.

Hate-Filled Demon: haha yeh, Tristan would be a good candidate for cheif-torturer. I must remember to incorporate Korinn and extreme pain into a chapter sometime soon! Glad you're enjoying it hun, I love reading your reviews.

Tigger-180: It sucks huh? She's such a fickle girl. I swear, I'm trying to make her happy and BAM, she throws it in my face. lol! Jols is a cutie, bless him.

FindersKeepers: I am properly blushing. Thanks for your review. I try to make it flow smoothly and not seem stilted or fake, glad to know its working! Percival is a product of my imagination, although the name isn't very original. In fact, him, Garrett and Derfel don't feature in the films. But I had to have more than just the 7 knights because the decrease in numbers will show the progress of time.

Eek! just gave a future plot hint! Must shut up and get on with the story:)

* * *

Dinah's first day working in the stables went very well. She arrived and reported to Jols, who immediately sent her to the tack room with a pair of soft cloths and a pot of grease. She spent all morning rubbing grease onto metal with one cloth and rubbing it off again with the other. But it did work and all the horse-armour was gleaming when the stablemaster came to check on her. Not that he gave her much praise.

"Good. Now you can take that tack there and put it outside Llanrei's stall, and that tack there and put it outside Lanval's."

Dinah looked at him blankly and Jols sighed. "The horses, girl." When she still didn't look enlightened he picked up a saddle and took her through to the stalls. He pointed at the dapple grey mare of Tristan's. "That's Llanrei, the scout's mare." He turned to point out another grey. "And that's Gawain's Lanval. They both need preparing for the afternoon patrol, but don't worry about that today." Jols eyed his new staff member. "You're going to have to learn the names quickly; I won't always have time to point them out to you."

Dinah nodded, "I will sir."

"Good," The man looked up and smiled. "Garrett, can I help you?"

The knight sauntered up to Dinah and Jols with a grin on his face. "Actually yes, I was going to give Dinah a riding lesson and was wondering if you could suggest a suitable mount?"

"Have you ridden before?" Jols looked at Dinah, who shook her head.

"Take Pyotr. He may be old, but he'll be good for a first timer." The stablemaster cocked his head to one side and regarded the knight, "And while you're at it you can show Dinah how to tack up."

Then he was gone. Garrett disappeared into the tack room, and emerged a few minutes later carrying a saddle, cloth and bridle.

"Come on then, let's get you in the saddle."

* * *

"Comfortable?" 

Dinah looked down at Garrett, who had just boosted her up onto a big bay gelding.

"As much as I'll ever be."

The knight laughed, "You'll get used to it in no time." He swung up onto his own chestnut stallion with effortless grace, and then leaned across to grab the end of the rope he'd attached to Pyotr's bridle.

"You put the reins through your hands like this." He showed her his own and she nodded, imitating him. "Good, that's very good. You should be able to feel your horse chewing his bit."

Garrett glanced at Dinah's mount and laughed. "Except this lazy beast has gone to sleep."

She laughed, "I'm sure he thinks I'm mad."

"Perhaps," Garrett grinned, "but he'll soon liven up when we get going. Now sit deep in the saddle, the deeper you sit the more you move with the horse and the harder it is to become unseated."

Dinah slumped and Garrett laughed, "But don't slouch! Keep your back straight."

"Sit deep, sit straight, how am I supposed to do it all at once? Dinah grumbled.

"All will become clear in a moment. I'm going to push Bedwin forward to a walk and Pyotr will follow. If he doesn't move, kick him with both legs. If he still doesn't move kick him harder! Alright?"

Dinah nodded and Garrett's stallion glided forward into a smooth walk. Her horse, however, showed no inclination to move so she did what she was told. After the third boot in the ribs, Pyotr yawned and lurched forward. Dinah stifled a yelp and grabbed the pommel of the saddle.

"It is supposed to be so irregular?" She asked Garrett, who had reined back to walk beside her.

"You've got to relax into it, don't fight the movement. Let your hips rock with the horse's walk." Suddenly realising how the last phrase sounded the knight blushed and cleared his throat, "Anyway, you get the idea. Once you've got comfortable in walk we'll move into the trot."

Dinah didn't think the trot was better than the walk at all. In fact, it was worse. She bounced all over the place and had to let go of the reins and hang on to the saddle for dear life. Garrett made Pyotr trot around the sandy arena twice before she begged for him to stop.

"Garrett stop! I can't take any more."

The knight laughed but obliged her and slowed to a walk and then halt. "That'll do for today I think. Unless you want to try canter?"

"If it's anything like trot, no thanks." Dinah muttered.

"It's actually smoother," Garrett caught her disbelieving look, "No really it is. Unfortunately Bedwin won't carry another person in the saddle at one time, so I can't show you. Ah, Lancelot!"

Dinah whipped her head around to see the other knight enter the arena on his huge bay Bleiddig. At Garrett's call he trotted towards them.

"Are you really giving lessons Garrett? I pity your student."

"She's doing really well _actually_." Garrett remarked, and Lancelot looked at Dinah fleetingly. "But I wanted to let her ride a canter and Bedwin won't..."

"Bedwin won't carry two." Lancelot finished for him, and then assessed the other horse, "And that old thing probably isn't capable of a canter."

He sighed heavily. "I'll just warm up and then she can ride Bleiddig with me."

Dinah's eyes widened, "You don't have..."

"It's fine." Was the firm response, and then she couldn't say anything more because he'd already steered his horse away.

"See?" Garrett seemed very pleased with himself, "Now you'll get to experience all three of the most important strides in your first lesson."

He was so happy that Dinah didn't have the heart to tell him she'd rather not. Instead she looked at the dark horse and rider moving around them.

"See how Lancelot sits, his legs hardly leave Bleiddig's side and his body never leaves the saddle. But his back is still straight." Garrett pointed out, "That's what I mean by sitting deep. Do you get the idea now?"

Dinah nodded, she actually did. After a couple more minutes Garrett hopped down from Bedwin and helped her slide down from Pyotr. Lancelot, fully warmed up, trotted up to where they were standing.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded. Garrett boosted her up and she tried to settle in without being too close to Lancelot. The knight regarded her stiff back and smiled.

"You have to relax, or you'll not enjoy it." He reached around her waist and pulled her back slightly so that her back was pressed against his chest. "You see, that's how you have to sit. Now you put your legs in the stirrups instead of me. You might feel more stable that way."

Dinah nodded mutely, trying to concentrate on the lesson and not the warmth of the knight's body against hers.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yes."

Lancelot didn't give her an opportunity to change her mind, and Bleiddig jumped from a halt into a smooth canter in an instant. Dinah let out a little yelp and grabbed a chunk of the horse's mane to steady herself. She heard the knight chuckle behind her, and then he put the reins into one hand, holding her waist with the other.

"Relax," his voice was gentle, "I won't let you fall."

Disarmed by this unfamiliar Lancelot, Dinah did relax into him and suddenly what Garrett had been trying to convey to her all morning became clear. If she let her body move with the horse it was much more comfortable. After another minute she was thoroughly enjoying herself and laughed into the wind whipping past her.

* * *

Lancelot was in hell. He'd felt it the moment Dinah had relaxed into him and had to fight against the urge to kiss the neck and ears that were so temptingly close to his mouth. Another torture for him was the way her hips were pressed against his, and the rhythm of the canter brought another rhythm to the front of his mind. And with that, other thoughts that he desperately tried to stop from forming. But the agony was worth it when she laughed. It was such a happy childlike sound and he tightened his grip possessively around her waist. 

"Garrett!" He called out, "Set out the small cross."

The other knight was grinning at Dinah's delight as well, and hurried to do what he was asked. She turned slightly in the saddle and Lancelot had to stifle a groan as her hips ground into his.

"What's a cross?"

"You'll see."

And she did. Garrett had set up two poles with wooden boxes raising the ends up off the ground.

"Here we go, hold on." Lancelot murmured, and then pointed Bleiddig at the jump.

"Lancelot I..."

But the rest of her protest was lost as the big horse lengthened his stride, then gathered himself and launched over the poles. The girl let out a squeak of surprise and then laughed. Satisfied that she'd had enough of an education for one day, Lancelot reined Bleiddig to a halt and handed her down to Garrett.

"You liked it?" He couldn't help but ask. Dinah turned her face up to him, and his breath caught at her smile. It transformed her face. She had been passably pretty before, but with her eyes sparkling and her cheeks whipped pink by the wind she was quite beautiful.

"It was incredible, like...like," she paused, searching for the word, "like flying!"

Lancelot looked away, hating that he'd told her she was safe from him. "Yes, well. I'm sure Garrett will have you flying around on your own soon enough."

Without another glance at either the knight or the girl he nudged Bleiddig forward into a trot and continued with the exercise he had planned.

* * *

Dinah gazed after the knight, taken aback by his abrupt departure. _Never mind._

"You see Dinah, riding is wonderful" Garrett put his arm around her shoulders and steered her back towards their horses.

"It is." She agreed, taking Pyotr's reins and leading him alongside Bedwin.

"And because of that you're not allowed to be angry with me when you can't walk tomorrow!"

They laughed and headed back to the stables.

* * *

Dinah was ready to kill Garrett the following morning. She could hardly close her legs to walk, her thighs protested so much. By some miracle she made it to the stables, but she kept wincing at almost every step she took. Jols, of course, found this hilarious. 

"I could have warned you girl. But you probably wouldn't have listened to me." He snickered, "You know it'll only get better if you ride more."

Dinah gritted her teeth to keep from snapping back, and concentrated on shovelling more soiled straw out of Lanval's stall. The dapple stallion snorted at her muttering.

"Bloody Garrett, I'm going to rip his head off when I see him." She dug the shovel in viciously. "Riding's wonderful Dinah, You'll love it Dinah. Horse shit."

A deep belly laugh behind her made the girl turn around. Gawain was leaning on the half-door and Lanval whickered as he recognised his master, turning to greet him.

"I take it you are feeling the effects of your first riding lesson." He let the stallion butt him in the chest and stroked its ears. "It really does get less painful the more you ride."

"Ha! If you think I'm riding again you've got another thing coming." Dinah dumped the last of the dirty straw into the barrow and sighed, "Can you move your beast so I can get out of here"

Gawain pushed Lanval backwards so Dinah could get her barrow out, then closed the stable door and followed her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way about riding, but there's gonna be no escape."

Dinah looked at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

"Well I took the liberty of speaking to Dagonet," he grinned at Dinah's gasp, "And he thinks it's an excellent idea for you to be able to ride."

"You sneaky son of a..."

"Now, now. Don't be insulting your instructor. It's very bad manners you know." The knight's grin had reached epic proportions as he watched Dinah sputter.

"I thought Garrett..."

"Yes, usually he will be. But as you will soon find out he'll be on patrol this afternoon. So once your lesson with Dagonet is over…" He winked at her, "You've got little ol' me to contend with."

Dinah groaned. "Great. First one slave driver and then another. What did I do to deserve this?"

Gawain patted her on the shoulder. "That's the spirit! I'll see you later."

The knight sauntered out of the stable just as Jols poked his head around the door, "Dinah, when you've finished bedding down Lanval can you tack up Bedwin and Amhar? Thanks."

He disappeared, and then his head reappeared again. "Bedwin's the chestnut on the left there, and Amhar's the only sorrel we've got."

Muttering to herself about 'bloody Sarmatians' Dinah hurried to do as she was told.

* * *

"No Dinah, an axe is a heavy implement. It's not normally used for close combat unless you have the appropriate upper-body strength. Galahad, Gawain; _again_." 

Galahad lifted his sword and Gawain tossed his axe from one hand to another. The two began to circle each other, occasionally lunging at each other.

"Do you see? Gawain relies on his strength to back the swing of his weapon, because Galahad's sword will eventually be too weak to continue to block it."

"Arthur!" There was a loud shout from behind them, and then a sudden yell from very close.

"Aaaaargh, Galahad!"

"You were _supposed_ to parry!"

Gawain had dropped his axe and was looking at the blood pouring from his hand in disgust. Galahad looked like he was about to be sick.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm losing half the blood in my body Galahad," Gawain snapped, "What do you think?"

Galahad dropped his sword in the dust as Dinah and Dagonet rushed over.

"What happened?" Dagonet demanded, "Where have you been cut?"

Gawain held out his hand. "It's the tip of my thumb. I think it's been sliced off."

Sure enough, about a centimetre of the tip of the knight's thumb was missing, and blood welled up faster every second.

"Dinah, run to the stable and grab a clean cloth to stop the bleeding. I'm going to the infirmary to get something to clot his blood and bind the wound."

Dinah nodded and sprinted for the stable. After a couple of minutes she returned to find Gawain with his free arm around Galahad's shoulders.

"It wasn't your fault Puppy," Gawain was telling his friend, "I was distracted just as you attacked."

"I thought you would parry. You always do when we spar."

"I know." Gawain looked up at Dinah, "Ah, there she is. My saviour."

Dinah rolled her eyes and took the knight's bloody hand in her own.

"This might hurt a little."

* * *

Some minutes later Dagonet returned and patched up Gawain's thumb with the help of some thick paste-like salve and many bandages. When it was finished the knight held out his hand to his young attacker and proclaimed the limb to be, "Good as new." 

Then he had looked at Dinah, "And don't think because I got injured you've got a free afternoon. Get into the stable and saddle Pyotr. And fetch me a long, long piece of rope and a big stick."

Dinah moaned in protest, but Dagonet's laughter drowned her out and she was forced to do what Gawain asked.

* * *

A while later, Dinah swallowed yet another curse and kicked the lazy beast under her. Pyotr was ambling in a circle around Gawain at a slow, loping trot and nothing she was doing could make him go any faster. The knight was holding a long length of rope attached to the horse's bridle so that Dinah could 'concentrate on her seat'. 

The only thing Dinah was concentrating on was staying _on _the animal and not ending up in the sand.

"Sit up straight, Dinah." Gawain called, and she had to stifle the urge to call him something very rude indeed. But she straightened her back and tried to relax in the saddle, like she had done the previous day with Lancelot.

"That's better. You almost look elegant." This time Dinah turned and stuck her tongue out at Gawain, who laughed and gave in. "Alright, you can stop now."

With a small tug of the long rein he coaxed Pyotr to a walk. Not that it took much coaxing!

"You ride well, considering it's only the second time you've been on a horse in your life."

"It's my third time on a horse." Dinah replied, "One of the knights stationed here when I was a little girl took me for a ride once."

"Well, that hardly counts. You weren't in charge of the animal in the same way." Gawain smiled, "No, I think your success is all down to my expert tutelage."

Dinah laughed, "Oh of course. Nothing to do with Garrett at all."

"I'm _so_ glad you agree."

She laughed again, and then looked over at the two men leaning on the fence, watching the lesson. Gawain followed the direction of her gaze and waved.

"Arthur, Lancelot! What brings you out here? Heard about my new calling?

"Actually," Lancelot's dry voice drifted out to them, "I heard Dagonet _calling_ you a moron."

"That's funny," Gawain retorted, "I heard him say the same thing about you."

Arthur chuckled, "Actually, we were just discussing some tactics when we saw the rider." The commander looked straight at Dinah. "You must be the healer."

"Yes Sir." she replied nervously, "I'm Dinah."

"Dagonet has nothing but good things to say about you." Arthur heard Gawain clearing his throat loudly, "All the knights do. So I felt I should meet you."

The commander smiled slyly at his companion. "Particularly because it is Lancelot who was particularly passionate in his praise of you."

"Arthur!" Lancelot kicked his friend in the shin, and the knight winced.

"That said, we should leave you to finish your lesson." Arthur nodded his head to the girl, "It was nice to meet you."

As he and Lancelot strode away Dinah saw the latter wallop his comrade on the shoulder, "I can't _believe_ you said that..."

The rest of the sentence was lost as the distance between them increased.

"Well," Gawain broke the silence, "There goes our esteemed leader Artorius Castus."

Dinah nodded slowly, "He seems...nice."

"He's the best man I've ever known." The knight's voice was filled with respect, something Dinah had never heard from him before. Then as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone.

"So let's see if your legs still work tomorrow eh? I bet you hurt even _worse_ than you do today."

"Gawain?"

"Yes?"

"Have I mentioned today how much I hate you?"

He threw back his head and laughed, "I believe you have, lady. At least twenty times."

* * *

REVIEW and tell me what you think! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: every time! own nada.

A/N: Yay, chapter 11. This is another, ahem, filler chapter of sorts. So i'm sorry if it seems a bit meh. BUT next chapter I'm hoping is gonna be mondo long cos i have a lot of stuff to cram in. Including some good Dinah and Lancey action which should please some people (looks at Hate-Filled Demon and Litha 2124).

Hate-Filled Demon: Yes, he's going to break quite soon. Quite soon indeed. Maybe in another couple chapters. ;) And I have mentioned how long the knights have been stationed in Britain, but I was making it unobvious because Dinah isn't supposed to know all that much about that. If you go back to Chapter 7 and reread the conversation between Lancelot and Dinah he says to her: "I've been here fourteen years, three months and twelve days." So basically the events occuring now take place approximately 8 months before Badon Hill. Hope that clears that up :)

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, I've so enjoyed your comments. And I'm glad you like my fic, you guys make it more fun to write!

ONWARD!

* * *

Dinah made rapid progress with her riding, and over the weeks the followed she graduated from plodding old Pyotr to a younger grey gelding called Cei that could manage a steady canter without much problem. She had been unbelievably busy between work in the stables, training with Dagonet _and_ at least one riding lesson every day. She had hardly seen Lancelot at all; he tended to make himself scarce when she was around. From the way he was behaving at the tavern it seemed he was back to his old habits. Dinah tried to tell herself she didn't care, but deep down she knew she did. As the days passed the air turned colder, the leaves on the trees went from green to orange and the preparations for the Samhain celebration began.

* * *

"Good Dinah, do another circle like that." Gawain called out to her. He and Galahad were sitting side by side on the fence post as Dinah cantered another smooth circle. Dagonet and Percival were also watching the lesson with interest, and apparently liked what they saw. Percival elbowed Dagonet and remarked, 

"She's got the hang of it bloody quick."

"She sure has." There was no mistaking the pride in the other knight's voice. "She's a clever girl."

Percival nodded in agreement and they continued to watch for another few moments before Dagonet pushed away from the fence.

"I have to go. Tell Dinah to report to me at noon tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" Percival asked, and then smiled suggestively. "Going to visit your mystery woman eh? When do I get to meet her Dag?"

The knight just smiled enigmatically and walked away. Derfel, who had been on his way over to join them, frowned as he reached Percival.

"Where was he going in such a hurry?"

"To see his woman I expect."

Derfel's jaw dropped. "Dagonet?...Woman?...Never!"

"It's true, and that's not the worst of it." Percival grinned, "Yesterday I caught him _humming_ to himself."

The other knight groaned, "We've lost him. The old Dag is gone forever."

They both chuckled, and then Derfel said with a grin. "So you're here to keep an eye on your own woman I see." He jerked his head in Dinah's direction.

"She's not my woman," Percival sighed, "but it's no secret I'd like her to be."

"Well? What's stopping you?"

"I'll give you a hint. He's got curly hair, charm and a terrible reputation."

Derfel sniggered, "Well I _know_ you don't mean Galahad. That boy wouldn't know charm if it bit him. So you must mean..."

"Lancelot." They said it simultaneously.

"I thought Dinah had made it quite clear she despised him?"

Percival shrugged. "She has. But I don't know, sometimes I catch her looking at him..."

"If he doesn't reciprocate you've got nothing to worry about. She'll get over it."

"That's the problem," Percival grumbled, "I've seen the way _he _looks at _her_ as well." The knight shook his head, "I've never seen him look at any other girl the way he looks at Dinah. It's...unnerving."

Derfel patted his friend on the back sympathetically. "At least they aren't on speaking terms. That's one point in your favour."

"Yes," the knight conceded, "But I haven't told you the worst part yet."

"It gets worse!"

Percival smiled grimly. "The womaniser we all know and love has been sleeping alone for over a month now."

"No!"

He nodded, "It's true."

"But I see him at the Tavern with a different girl every night."

"That's because he doesn't want us to find out. But the times I've stayed out late I've seen him extract himself from the girl's he's been with."

"I hate to tell you this Percival," Derfel chuckled, "But you're totally screwed."

"Yes, I guess I am."

"Hey Ladies!" A shout from Gawain made them look up, "Stop gossiping and get over here to help. We're gonna see if Dinah can steer around obstacles!"

* * *

Some time and a good deal of laughter later, Dinah slid down from Cei and fell into step with her 'obstacles' as they headed back to the stables. 

"Well if Galahad hadn't leapt out of the way at the last minute, we might have had a disaster." Gawain chuckled, "But I guess he's smarter than we give him credit for."

"As I recall _Gawain_," The young knight gave his friend a shove, "It was you yelling, 'hold your ground, hold your ground' right up to the moment when I was nearly trampled."

"Oh yes," Gawain looked unrepentant, "Shame you moved, isn't it?" He shoved Galahad back, and the other knight stumbled to one side, knocking into Derfel.

"Great idea, let's play 'pass Galahad'." Derfel grinned and pushed the knight towards Percival, who shoved him towards Gawain again.

"Hey!...Stop it!...This isn't funny!" Galahad was protesting. When Gawain shoved him towards Dinah, he grabbed her waist and put her between him and the others. She laughed and said to him.

"That's right, make me protect you."

"Actually," Galahad smiled wickedly, "I was making you the object." And with that he shoved her to the side, straight into Percival's arms.

The knight caught her easily, and she smiled up at him as he set her on her feet.

"Ow!" Galahad rubbed his head where Derfel had whacked him. "What was that for?"

"Didn't anyone ever teach you chivalry Puppy?" Gawain commented, grinning at Derfel.

"It was just a game."

"It's fine." Dinah halted the argument, "You lot always bully poor Galahad. Leave the boy alone."

Derfel laughed and slung an arm around Galahad's shoulders. "We only bully him because he's so sweet." He pinched the struggling knight's cheek, "Isn't that right?"

"I'm. Not. Sweet!" Galahad punctuated this statement by thumping Derfel in the stomach. With a stifled 'ow' the other knight let go, much to the hilarity of everyone else, and they eventually made it to the stable.

* * *

"Dinah! Saddle Bleiddig and Sagramor quickly and have them in the courtyard in ten minutes." Jols barked the order as he sailed through the Sarmatian area. Gawain offered to see to Cei and Derfel took Galahad away, saying something about 'lessons in chivalry'. Percival followed Dinah into the tack room and picked up one of the saddles she needed. 

"Dinah?"

"Mmm?" The girl was scanning the rows of bridles for the two she needed.

"Are you planning to attend the Samhain celebrations?"

Dinah found what she was looking for and smiled at the knight over her shoulder. "Gosh Percival, it's still a few days away! But yes, I'm planning to attend."

The knight nodded, and shifted his weight onto his other foot.

"It's just...I was wondering..."

Dinah hefted Bleiddig's saddle to rest against her hip. "Wondering what?"

"If you would attend it with me?"

She froze. There was a moment's awkward silence.

"Percival...I...that is I..."

The knight shook his head, "You don't feel that way about me." He finished for her.

"I'm sorry." Dinah said in a small voice, "I wish I could."

Percival waved his hand, dismissing her apology. "Don't be sorry, there's no point in fooling each other."

Dinah bit her lip and met his gaze, but his face wasn't bitter. In fact, his mouth was curved into a small smile.

"In fact," he continued, "I should be the one apologising. I never meant to make you uncomfortable."

"Can we..." Dinah winced at how the next phrase would sound. "...can we just forget this?"

The knight nodded, "Absolutely. Now hand me Sagramor's bridle and I'll give you a hand."

* * *

Dinah was still slightly shell-shocked as she led the two big bays out to the courtyard. Bleiddig tossed his head and nudged her arm, not pleased at her lack of attention. 

"I'm sorry boy," She stroked his muzzle awkwardly with the hand that held his reins. "I'm just a bit preoccupied."

On her other side, Bors' stallion Sagramor began to nibble her hair. With a chuckle she held their reins a bit firmer. "Behave yourself."

"I hope that's not aimed at me." Lancelot's voice was tinged with humour as he took his stallion from her.

Dinah shook her head, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Bors appeared at the same moment and took charge of Sagramor. Vanora was with him, holding Eleven in her arms.

"Make sure you take care. And don't try any heroics or you'll regret it when you get home." She was telling her lover. Lancelot swung up into the saddle and nodded to Dinah.

"Thank you."

Then he spun Bleiddig around and started heading for the gates. Dinah glanced at Bors, who was busy showing Vanora _exactly_ how he felt, and then called out.

"Lancelot, wait!"

He turned in the saddle; one eyebrow raised the only sign of his interest. He didn't move to turn around and Dinah rolled her eyes heavenward before jogging over to him.

"I..."  
"What is it?" Lancelot's voice could not have sounded more bored. Dinah scowled and snapped.

"I was going to say, be careful. But on second thoughts..." She walked forward and addressed the horse. "You make sure you come back. Whether or not you're still carrying the brute on your back is of no concern to me."

With a final glare at Lancelot she stalked off, trying hard to ignore the amused expression on the knight's face. How dare he be so cold? How _dare_ he?

As she was stomping back towards the stables Bors passed her on Sagramor and grinned, "See you later Dinah."

She smiled, and waved at the other knight. Before she had a chance to get any further Vanora called her over.

"Dinah, I really need your help with something."

* * *

"You're losing your touch Lancelot." Bors remarked as the two trotted along together. "The girl clearly still hates you."

Lancelot shrugged, "She's made it clear what she thinks of me."

"Ah, but did you tell her how you feel?" Bors chuckled as Lancelot was silent. "Thought as much."

"Well you see," Lancelot's smirked, "Whenever I tell Vanora my true feelings she never pays any attention. How am I to know other women would be any different?"

Bors snorted derisively, "You know as well as I do boy, women like to hear us talk about our feelings. Gives them some perverse sense of power."

Lancelot chuckled, "You're not wrong there."

"You should try and make amends with Dinah." Bors suggested.

"I have no desire to be punched by Dagonet. Again."

Bors laughed loudly, looking at the still purple jaw the other knight was sporting. "He got you good didn't he? Good ol' Dag."

Lancelot scowled, "Shut up Bors."

But that only made the other knight laugh harder, "Knocked you on your unholy arse. Serves you right."

Lancelot rolled his eyes and resigned himself to a _long_ afternoon ahead.

* * *

"You see," the woman explained as they sat in her rooms "I always make costumes for the little brutes every year. But this year there are..."

"Eleven of them!" Dinah finished with a laugh. "That's quite a prospect."

"Exactly!" Vanora grinned, "I suppose I did bring it upon myself."

"Of course I'll help you with the sewing. Have you got anything in particular in mind?"

"Funny you should ask that..." Vanora and Dinah then spent the next couple of hours sifting through boxes of material the woman had squirreled away in her rooms. By the end of the afternoon they had set out eleven sets of different materials for costumes. Their plotting was cut short as Vanora suddenly gasped.

"Gods! The Samhain brew. It has to be spiced and warmed. Dinah! We have to do that now!"

She grabbed her child in one arm and Dinah's hand in the other and they practically flew down the corridor.

It was not long after this that Dinah found herself up to her elbows in beer, and Vanora was chucking various ingredients into the large barrel they were using to mix the liquid.

"Good, that's another batch done today that needs to be moved to the fire." Vanora grabbed one edge of the barrel and Dinah grabbed the other. Between the two of them they hefted the heavy thing over to the waiting fire. As they set it down a wave of liquid splashed over the side and spilled right down Dinah's front.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed as Vanora dissolved into peals of laughter. "It's not funny!" But even as she said it Dinah was starting to giggle. She twisted the shirt and a stream of ale hit the floor.

"Oh love," Vanora took her arm, still chuckling. "Let's get that washed."

* * *

When Bors returned from patrol he found his rooms totally crowded. Vanora had made Dinah wear an old dress of hers while her tunic was being rinsed and dried, and the two women were sitting together with four of his children gathered around, singing seasonal songs. 

"Oh for God's sake." he muttered to himself, "Let's get to the tavern! Vanora, Dinah. I need a drink!"

* * *

"You're wearing a dress!" Garrett exclaimed as the three entered the tavern. Dinah arched an eyebrow at him. 

"How very observant Garrett."

The knight blushed. Beside him, Tristan cut a slice of apple and regarded the girl. As usual, she had to fight down the urge to squirm under the scout's scrutiny.

"It fits you well."

"Tristan!" Vanora exclaimed, "You're not supposed to say that in company!"

The knight shrugged, and cut another slice of apple. "I'm just saying."

"Well don't!"

Dinah laughed, "It's alright Vanora, I'm getting used to Tristan's abrupt manner." She grinned at the scout, "He doesn't waste time being diplomatic."

"Or polite." The woman grumbled, and Bors and Garrett laughed.

"Tristan isn't polite ever." Garrett said, "Do you remember when that roman ambassador arrived here?"

"Do I ever." Bors chuckled, "I've never seen a man get so pale so fast."

"What happened?"

Tristan cut the last piece of apple and threw the core onto the table.

"He wanted to see just how capable the 'great Sarmatian knights' were." The scout said calmly, "So I pinned him to his chair with throwing knives."

"From across the round table." Garrett finished. Dinah gasped and turned wide eyes on the scout, who shrugged and put the apple slice in his mouth.

"The man annoyed me."

Bors, Garrett and Dinah burst out laughing, and even Tristan had a smile on his face.

That night Dinah went to bed feeling happy. Samhain was coming; she was having fun and had managed to make some real friends at last. Yes, life was good.

* * *

Don't hesitate! Hit that review button and stop it looking so smug:) 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well this chapter took longer than I thought, but it's finally finished. Thank you so much to all my reviewers. And everyone who is stil reading. God alone knows why. This Author's Note is gonna be in a slightly different format today because I have to do a mondo disclaimer for this chapter.

Stiana Melengell: I'm am evil incarnate. You'll realise that more as i continue to update:P And naughtiness abounds in this chapter - enjoy!

Hate-Filled Demon: I am SO not telling you that. You're just gonna have to wait and find out. And here is the required update, I hope you haven't hyperventilated during the wait:)

la argentinita: I thought it was about time I cleared up the Percival thing. I couldn't just leave the poor guy hanging. But i guess he's still gonna get hurt eventually. And Galahad needs someone in his corner every once in a while, poor guy. The others really are bullies aren't they?

Right, now on with the DISCLAIMER:

As always, I own nothing. But that's not the issue I want to discuss. I did a lot of research on Samhain celebrations ancient and present, and found out some interesting events that occurred. I'm not a Wiccan or a Pagan, so I'm not totally sure how the actual ritual is held so I've taken artistic licence. I can't stress enough that this is NOT INTENDED TO OFFEND in any way, shape or form. And if anyone does feel upset/offended please do contact me and I'll see what I can do to set things right.

THANKS!

* * *

"Dinah!"

Dinah jumped, pricked her finger with a needle, and swore violently.

Jols appeared in the tack room as she was hastily hiding her sewing.

"I need Casti and Llanrei saddled quickly. It's the last patrol of the day." He eyed her suspiciously, "Your finger's bleeding."

"Oh that," Dinah smiled sweetly, "I must have caught it on a buckle or something."

Jols looked unconvinced, but he didn't press the issue.

"Now remember, as you're not working tomorrow you need to finish the stalls before you leave. And you won't need to worry about coming back to saddle horses for the patrol. At Samhain Arthur and the Roman centurion do the honours."

"How come?" Dinah asked, wondering why the Sarmatian leader would want to miss the Pagan New Year celebrations.

"Arthur believes his men should have at least one day in the year where they can celebrate their religion. And Samhain is the biggest celebration for us."

"But doesn't Arthur want to celebrate Samhain as well?"

Jols gave her a funny look, "Arthur's a Christian. Didn't you know that?"

Dinah shook her head and Jols continued, "Arthur's father was a Roman, and raised him to Roman ideals. Up until his death of course." Jols was silent a moment, then clapped his hands together, startling Dinah out of her thoughts. "Anyway that's enough of that. Get on with those stalls girl."

* * *

Later that day Dinah hurried through the kitchens on her way to see Vanora. The heady scent of spices and roasting meat filled her senses and she could feel her mouth starting to water. She swiped an apple from one of the trays and beat a hasty retreat in case one of the kitchen maids caught her. 

As Dinah hurried into the tavern Vanora gave her a harassed look.

"At last! I've nearly come to the end of my tether. There are still four costumes to make, and two barrels of spiced ale to mix!"

"Three costumes," Dinah said holding up one she'd finished the night before, "And I've already started one of them."

"Great! We've got two of them as apples, three of them as knights, a little turnip and a gourd. Now with your horse outfit we only really need to do three little bursts of flame and they'll be happy." The woman sighed, "And I'll get peace and quiet for the next year."

Dinah laughed, "Peace and quiet? Are you sure?"

"Well, not exactly peace and quiet." Vanora admitted with a smile, "But at least they won't be sulking. Now, can you give me a hand with this ale?"

"Of course, Dag gave me today and tomorrow as a holiday. So I'm completely free."

Vanora laughed, "By the end of today you're going to regret saying that!"

* * *

Dinah was sitting in the stables later that evening, finishing the last of the costumes by candlelight. She would have sat in the tavern next to the fire, but it was so full of people when she got there that she had decided she would get no work done. The stables were always quiet at this time, and the gentle breathing of the horses was the only sound to punctuate the silence. A cough from the door made her look up. 

"Tristan," she smiled at him, "For once you've managed not to scare me out of my skin."

The scout looked amused, "Disappointed?"

"A little." She admitted, "What brings you here at this time of day?"

"Looking for you."

Dinah's eyes widened, "Me?"

"Been watching you riding. You've improved."

Dinah felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, from the scout that was high praise. "Thank you."

"You can still get better." Tristan scratched his chin, "And you can't learn everything in lessons."

Dinah nodded.

"But I can teach you. If you come with me when I scout."

She felt her jaw drop. "Me? On a patrol? You've got to be joking."

Tristan's gaze met hers. He was _not_ joking.

"It would not be a true scout mission. But we would leave the fortress and ride through the forest. It would be good for you. Unless you wish to remain average." His eyes challenged her to accept the offer, and knowing how big a gesture this was on Tristan's part, Dinah couldn't refuse.

"If you're willing to teach me, I'm willing to learn. But I'll have to ask Dagonet, and Jols will have to give me another day from work."

"You leave Jols and Dagonet to me." Tristan said with a small smile.

Dinah smiled back at him, "Will you be celebrating with the rest of us tomorrow?"

"Perhaps." Was all the information the scout volunteered before giving her a curt nod and leaving the stable.

Dinah watched him go with a sigh and went back to her sewing.

* * *

The morning dawned crisp and cool, the scent of spices drifted on the air from the preparations that had begun long before dawn. Dinah yawned and stretched, turning over on her side to go back to sleep. A piece of straw tickled her ear and she batted it away. It tickled her again and she mumbled unintelligibly. Then there was a masculine chuckle very close by. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright. Gawain was perched on the edge of the straw bale, a piece of it in his hand and a huge grin on his face. 

"Morning sleeping beauty."

Dinah rubbed her eyes and groaned, "What am I doing still in the stable?"

"You fell asleep. Lancelot said he didn't have the heart to wake you."

"Lancelot?" Dinah's head still felt groggy as she groped for her shoes.

"He came to check on Bleiddig last night and found you fast asleep. So he moved you over here and covered you with a blanket. Isn't that nice of him?" Gawain was smiling broadly, enjoying teasing her.

"Lovely I'm sure." Dinah grumbled, and combed her fingers through her hair. "What time is it?"

"About two hours before midday."

Dinah leapt to her feet, "Vanora'll kill me. I'm supposed to be helping her." She threw the blanket at the laughing Gawain and took off at a run.

"Will I see you tonight?" He called after her. But she was already out of earshot. With another chuckle the knight folded the blanket and left the stable.

* * *

The bonfire blazed orange and heat poured off it onto the revellers. Dinah held the hands of two of Vanora's children as they dragged her towards the apple-bobbing. 

"C'mon Dinah! It's lucky." Seven tugged her arm. Dinah looked at the pleading face and sighed,

"Okay, one apple. And you have to do it too."

The young ones clapped in delight and Dinah knelt on the ground next to the half barrel. At least ten rosy apples bobbed gently on the surface of the water. Seven leaned over and nearly plonked her entire upper body in the water in her eagerness to get an apple. Nine, who was still too small to lean over by herself, stood on tiptoe until Dinah laughed and pulled the child onto her lap.

"Go on then, let's see if you can get one."

She held the youngster over water and he soon grabbed one. It wasn't _exactly_ how you were supposed to go about it, but one did not argue with a determined four-year-old.

"Your turn Dinah." An amused voice said behind her. Dinah turned to see Garrett standing behind her. She grinned at him, "Watch and learn."

She leaned over the barrel and bent to grasp the stalk of an apple between her teeth. Straightening again she tossed the apple to the knight with a triumphant smile.

Seven gave a little cheer and then spotted one of her friends, quickly running off. Garrett offered Dinah a hand and she stood, taking Nine's sticky fingers in her other hand. The knight smiled down at the child,

"Let's find your mother and get something to eat, shall we?"

* * *

Tables upon tables had been filched from every corner of the fortress and laid out near the bonfire and now they were laden with spiced roasted meats, vegetables and jugs of hot, sweet mulled wine. Vanora and her brood were standing near the end of the tables and the woman waved as Dinah and Garrett approached. 

"There you are. Better hurry up and eat or we'll never have a good place for the midnight celebration!"

She ushered her child over and handed Eleven to Bors, who stood by her side.

"Go on, the pair of you. The rest of the knights are eating."

Sure enough Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad and Derfel were laughing together as they helped themselves to food and drink. Further on Tristan and Percival were busy filching a jug of mulled wine from the table.

By the time she had been down the length of the table Dinah's plate was piled high with food, and she had a large mug of the wine. She and Garrett made their way over to where the Sarmatians had gathered.

"Ah there she is, the lady of the stable." Gawain called out as they approached. Dinah stuck her tongue out at him as the others laughed. She looked at Lancelot, who saluted her with his mug before turning to talk to Derfel.

"Stable isn't that bad a sleeping place," Tristan commented between mouthfuls, "At least the horses don't snore like you Gawain."

"How can you be silent so much, and then when you do open your mouth it's so unhelpful?" Gawain grinned, "And I don't snore."

Derfel snorted into his mug and said, "Oh please! We've all been camped out with you often enough to know you could wake the dead with your snoring!"

"Shut up you lot!" Vanora chided them all, causing the sudden onset of sniggering to diminish. "It's time."

All attention was riveted on the figure making his way towards the bonfire. A hush descended on the gathering.

"Summer has passed. Light is fading into Dark. And tonight we celebrate the turning of the year." His voice rang out across the crowds. "The cycle begins again, and we must remember as the nights grow longer, and the air gets colder, that in dark silence comes the whisperings of new beginnings, the stirring of the seed below the ground."

There was a pause. "But tonight we celebrate the turning of the wheel, and hope that the Gods will continue to bless us. So eat, drink and be merry, for it is Samhain!"

The last word was more of a shout, one that was echoed jovially by many voices, who then raised their mugs to toast the Gods.

The band started playing a merry jig and the clearing was soon filled with voices. Gawain drained his mug and set it aside, grabbing Dinah's arm.

"Let's dance! And no, that wasn't a request."

Despite her protests Dinah found herself dragged across to where many other couples were whirling around, and danced with the knight, who whirled her around until she was quite dizzy. Dinah was surprised when she looked across the dance floor to see Dagonet twirling Leri under his arm. Gawain had also stopped, and his mouth was hanging slightly open.

"You look like a fish out of water Gawain." Dinah said, recovering quicker than her companion. The knight snapped his mouth shut and smiled down at her.

"My dear Dinah, you are going to pay for that remark."

And he began to twirl her faster than before, making her laugh until her sides ached.

* * *

Later on, the bonfire still blazed brightly and illuminated the dancers in its soft orange glow. Dinah's head was spinning from too much dancing and too much mulled wine. As well as Gawain, Galahad, Dagonet and even Tristan had taken a turn to twirl her around. The scout was particularly surprising, too much wine and spiced ale turned him into a more social animal and Dinah had even caught him laughing at one of Derfel's lewd comments. 

She and Garrett left the dance floor and Dinah slumped into a chair, out of breath. Garrett threw himself down to the ground beside her and laughed.

"Gods I'm so drunk."

Dinah giggled, "I noticed."

"And would you look at Dagonet? He's completely besotted." They turned to look at the big knight, who hadn't left Leri's side all night. The headwoman was smiling up at him as she spoke, and Dagonet had eyes for no one but her. Dinah grinned, "It's about time he was happy. And look at Galahad and Derfel. They seem happily occupied." The knights were dancing with two of the kitchen maids. As she leaned over to point this out, Dinah lost her balance, nearly falling to the ground. Garrett laughed, and pushed her back into her seat.

"You sit still Dinah, it's..." He chuckled, "I can't remember the word."

Dinah leaned back in the chair and watched the flames of the bonfire jump and dance. After a couple moments of silence she said, "I need more wine, don't you Garrett?"

There was silence. "Garrett?"

The soft sound of snoring was all the response she got. The knight had fallen asleep sprawled out on the grass. Dinah giggled and stood, swaying a little on the spot. She turned towards the feasting tables and caught sight of Lancelot, leaning against the corner of one, watching the dancing. She tipped her head to one side and observed him. He was handsome as sin, with his dark hair and darker smile. Dinah shivered and imagined him whispering in her ear. The alcohol had clearly scrambled her brain, because she slowly made her way over to him. It had to be slow; because it was unlikely she could walk in a straight line.

"Don't you dance?"

He half choked on his drink and looked at her.

"Not usually, no. I'm usually otherwise occupied." The dark smile was back on his face, "You wouldn't be interested."

Dinah, in her inebriated state, forgot that she was supposed to hate him. Instead she moved to stand in front of him.

"What if I _was_ interested?"

Lancelot's breathing stopped for a heartbeat. "_What did you say_?" He asked incredulously.

Dinah gave him a flirtatious little smile, "Nothing. Have you cast your stone into the fire yet?"

Lancelot raised an eyebrow at her, "No."

"Well you can't miss that! Come on."

She didn't give him time to say no and grabbed his hand in hers, dragging him towards the bonfire. Unfortunately for Dinah, she was not best prepared for dragging a large man along a path strewn with discarded plates, mugs and occasionally people. She stumbled several times and then tripped over a limb which sent her careening towards the floor. Lancelot swore and lunged for her, grabbing Dinah around the waist and hoisting her up against his body. Dinah gasped as she felt herself crushed so closely, and looked up to see his amused expression.

"You need to learn to hold your drink, lass." He remarked, and Dinah giggled. Lancelot rolled his eyes and let her go abruptly. She stumbled and had to hold onto his arm to steady herself. Surprisingly enough, her little trip hadn't distracted her from her main purpose and she grabbed the knight's hand again. "Come on, I want to cast my stone."

They reached the table filled with many many black stones and Dinah picked out a smooth round one.

"Where's the chalk?"

Lancelot picked one out as well, and reached for a small white piece of chalk. "Here you are my lady." He handed it to her. Dinah dropped it, and he had to pass it to her again. Screwing her face up in concentration she wrote her name across the stone and handed the chalk back to Lancelot.

"Go on then, write your name." She smiled saucily at him, "Unless you don't know how to write."

Lancelot chuckled and scrawled his name across his stone. "Give me at least a little credit."

"What do you think the stone will say about your future tomorrow?" She asked, moving closer to lean against him.

Lancelot shrugged, "I have no idea. Nor do I much care. I'd rather not know what my future holds."

Dinah nodded against his shoulder, and murmured sleepily, "I can respect that." She put her stone in his hands. "Cast them together, I'm too sleepy to throw."

"And you're so drunk you might miss the bonfire." Lancelot put in dryly. "Very well." He tossed the stones into the fire.

"Are you satisfied now?"

"Mmm." Dinah mumbled, her eyes closing. Lancelot stepped to the side and Dinah was once again hurtling towards the ground. Lancelot swore again as he caught her.

"I think it's about time you went to bed." He put his arm around her waist, supporting her weight.

* * *

Dinah stumbled for the umpteenth time, and giggled when Lancelot cursed. 

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" She asked, sliding her arm around his waist. "I thought you were always eager to get a girl to bed?"

Lancelot didn't answer her; they were nearly at her bedroom door. When they reached it, he stopped.

"Here we are. Now you can get to bed."

Dinah turned to face him, looking up into his eyes.

"Why don't you join me?"

Lancelot gazed down at her, and his mouth curved into a patronising smile.

"I usually go to bed with more experienced women."

Too drunk to recognise the insult Dinah reached up and wound her arms around his neck, "Maybe you should make a change? It is Samhain."

As if to make her point, she pressed herself against the knight's body. Lancelot's expression lost all hint of humour.

"Dinah...Dinah I don't think..."

But he was cut off as Dinah put her mouth on his. Lancelot groaned and backed her against the wall, deepening the kiss. Dinah had never felt anything like it in her life, and eagerly opened her mouth to him, letting his hands run up her body. Suddenly he pushed away from her, stumbling backwards.

"Dinah," he was breathing heavily, "We...I can't."

Puzzled by his sudden rejection, Dinah frowned. "Why not?"

"I said I would leave you alone. And you're drunk."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She demanded a little more angrily than she meant to, heat rising in her cheeks. "It's never stopped you from being with women before."

He shook his head, "With other women, it's different."

"Oh, I see. All the teasing and flirting before was all just for show. You've never been interested." Dinah was alarmed by how her eyes filled with angry tears, "I suppose a plain girl like me shouldn't have expected you to want her."

"Dinah..."

"No, I don't want to hear it. Go and find someone you _do_ want Lancelot." She said bitterly, "After all, it's Samhain."

She managed to unlock her door and get inside before he could say any more. Her mind whirled as her hazy eyes adjusted to the darkness; the room was spinning on its axis. She heard Lancelot's footsteps walking away and closed her eyes. Big mistake. Feeling dizzy and nauseous she weaved her way over to the bed and passed out into oblivion.

* * *

Do we like? 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: own nothing.

A/N: Well its unlucky chapter 13. You'll see what I mean when you get to the end ;). THANK YOU to all my fabulous readers and reviewers, you guys rock.

Hate-Filled Demon: Yeh, even more so now. you'll see! And with the Tristan thing, wait and find out. But it's not what you think.

La argentinita: I think maybe tristan is a little too off character in the last chapter, but he was supposed to be drunk! And Lancelot was behaving well for once, what a surprise.

Madusa's Daughter: I'm updating a lot while I'm on vacation, but next week when i start uni updates will start to slow down. Keep reviewing, glad you enjoy the story!

Onwards!

* * *

Lancelot hadn't been able to sleep. He'd returned to the bonfire, seen the rest of his comrades either paired up or passed out, and left. In his rooms he closed the door and then put his head against the cool wood.

He should have just taken her and to hell with chivalry. She'd clearly wanted it badly enough. And now, damn her, he was filled with wanting.

A soft knock on his door made him lift his head. If Dinah had come to his rooms he wouldn't be able to refuse her this time. He pulled the door open and found Korinn standing there. The blonde girl smiled seductively at him, a strand of her hair curled around her finger. "Want some company?"

She didn't give him time to refuse, stepping through the door and wrapping her arms around him. Lancelot did try to stop her, but her nimble fingers had already loosened his belt and her mouth covered his, silencing his protests. To hell with it, Lancelot thought, I've been without a woman for too long.

Without breaking contact, he slowly swung the door closed.

* * *

Dinah opened her eyes and groaned, squeezing them shut again. The morning light filled her room and made her eyes sting. The brightness didn't help her throbbing head much either. 

Eyes still tightly shut; Dinah fumbled for the mug of water next to her bed and took a sip. Her throat was dry and Dinah gulped down most of the mug before she felt human. She tried to recall how much wine she'd managed to drink the previous night, and suddenly all the evening's events came flooding back to her. With another groan she flopped back onto the pillows and pulled the blanket over her head. She was _never_ drinking again. Ever.

A loud bang made her wince, and then the blankets were being pulled from her.

"No," Dinah moaned, "I need to sleep."

"It's already hours past dawn," an excited voice told her, "and we want to go get our stones!"

Dinah cracked an eye open to see Gilly and Three standing beside her bed.

"Can't you get your father to take you?" She muttered. Gilly grinned at her.

"He's sleeping. And Mother said we should make you take us."

"Also," The other boy informed her matter-of-factly, "She said the air would do you good."

Dinah mumbled a few choice words under her breath and then made an attempt at a smile, "Give me a couple of minutes."

* * *

"There's mine!" Three scrambled over the ashes and picked up his stone, "It's gone hard, and there aren't any cracks!" He grinned, "I'm going to have a good year." 

Gilly had found his in a similar state so both boys were pleased.

"Where's yours Dinah?"

She looked up absently, "Hmm? Oh, my stone." She winced as more children arrived, shrieking with excitement, "I haven't found it yet."

Gilly and Three looked so unimpressed she stood with a sigh, "Just let me look for it."

It took her a surprisingly short time to find the smooth stone with her untidy scrawl across it. She grabbed the smooth surface and pulled it from the ashes.

"Look Dinah!" Gilly said, "There's another stone stuck to yours."

Dinah glanced at the object in her hand and noticed a piece of molten metal joining her name stone to another.

"Look at that," she murmured, "I've never seen that happen before."

She turned the dual-stone over and nearly dropped it in horror. The name emblazoned on the other side was very clear, and made Dinah feel sick to her stomach.

_Lancelot_

With a grimace Dinah tossed the stone back into the ashes and motioned to the boys to hurry up.

"Come on then, I've got work to do today."

They left without a backward glance. But if Dinah had held onto her stone long enough she might have noticed the grey crack running through Lancelot's name.

And that was a very bad omen indeed.

* * *

"Dinah?" 

Dinah muttered a silent curse under her breath and straightened up. The throbbing in her head had reduced to a dull pounding, mainly because she had been working on her own in the stables for most of the morning. Dagonet's shout made her wince, not just from the volume, but also because the knight was going to be _very_ unsympathetic.

"I'm here." She called out, and Dagonet smiled as he stalked over.

"I assume you had a good time last night?" He said, casually leaning against the stable door, "And you will no doubt be ready to continue your training."

Dinah pulled a face, "Today?"

The knight grinned, "There's no time like the present. And I need to get you early before Gawain gets here."

"Gawain?"

"For your riding? He was quite enthusiastic about it this morning." Dagonet eyed her with amusement as she groaned.

"The Gods must hate me." She muttered, giving the stable a last sweep before she let herself out.

"Why is that?" The knight fell into step beside her, "Could it have something to do with the amount of wine you consumed last night?"

Dinah scowled up at him and Dagonet laughed, the sound seemed to reverberate in her brain.

"Can't you be any quieter? I feel like I've got a Roman legion doing a marching drill in my head."

The knight sniggered, "Serves you right."

She made a disgusted sound and kept walking.

"As it happens, I thought I might show you some suitable cures for hangovers this morning." Dagonet's voice was tinged with humour, "I had a feeling it might come in handy."

Dinah looked up at him, the first true smile of the morning on her face. "You're alright really, aren't you Dag?"

"I try."

"So tell me what's going on with you and Leri..."

* * *

Lancelot woke with a start at the pounding on his door. Korinn lifted her head from his chest and murmured sleepily, "What is that?" 

"Lancelot!" It was Derfel's voice, and suddenly the knight had thrown open the door. Lancelot sat up while Korinn gave a little squeak and covered herself with the blanket.

"What is it Derfel?"

Completely ignoring the girl in the room, Derfel spoke, "Arthur needs us at the round table. Now. The Irish are attacking."

"Bloody _Hell!"_

The knight was out of bed and pulling on his clothes even as Derfel left the room. Lancelot was not long behind him, throwing a parting comment at Korinn.

"You can let yourself out."

Then the knight was hurrying towards the round table, his instincts telling him this was not going to be good.

* * *

"Saddle Bleiddig, Sagramor and Llanrei. I'll do Lanval, Casti and Blaise. When you've done with those three take whichever are left. And hurry up about it."

Jols thrust a saddle and bridles at her. Fortunately Dinah had been expecting it, and hefted the saddle to perch on her hip. She slung the bridles onto her shoulder and then heaved another saddle onto her other hip. Llanrei was easy enough to tack up; the mare opened her mouth to the bit and stood patiently while her girth was tightened. Bleiddig was a complete pain in the backside. The big bay snorted and tossed his head around at every opportunity, evading the bridle. By the time Dinah had managed to force the bridle over his head, Jols had rushed past the stall with another set of tack.

"I'm doing Caesar and Amhar. Hurry _up_!"

Dinah didn't pause to answer him as she slung the saddle across Bleiddig's back and reached under him for the girth. The horse snaked his neck around and nipped her thigh as she tightened the girth. Dinah gave his muzzle a soft smack. "Stop it. Beast." Then she quickly moved onto saddle the others.

An impressively short time later Dinah was leading Bleiddig, who had calmed down, Morfans and Amhar out to the courtyard. Jols had Caesar, Casti, Sagramor and Blaise right behind her. Tristan had got Llanrei himself while they were busy and was already mounted, waiting for the rest of the knights. Dagonet was the next to arrive, his arms full of bandages, jars and weapons. He dumped it all into his saddle-bags and said to Dinah, "The Irish are attacking the wall from the coast. We have to go and defend."

Dinah nodded, relinquishing the reins. "Be careful."

Dagonet gave her a grim smile and swung up into the saddle. Without another word he trotted over to join Tristan. Jols appeared with another two horses and handed their reins to Dinah as he returned to stand guard beside Arthur's mount. Gawain, Garrett and Galahad were the next to appear, and their expressions were just as grim as Dagonet's had been. Percival and Bors were right behind them. The knight's hardly said a word as they mounted up. The atmosphere was grim. Derfel, Lancelot and Arthur were the last to arrive. Dinah felt a blush creep up her cheeks as Lancelot approached, and avoided his gaze. But she needn't have worried about the handsome knight. His expression was dark, and he paid her not the slightest bit of attention as he took Bleiddig and swung into the saddle. Without so much as a murmur of thanks the knight wheeled his horse around towards Arthur and leaned in to speak with the commander in low, angry tones.

Dinah held Amhar still and the sorrel stallion stamped as Derfel mounted. When he was settled the knight looked down at her and the corners of his mouth curved up in a small smile.

"Thanks Dinah."

She nodded to him and gave the horse a final pat before moving over to stand beside Jols.

"For God's sake Arthur! You send us to our graves!"

Dinah's eyes widened as she overhead Lancelot's comment to Arthur. But the commander's response surprised her.

"What choice do I have? You tell me that Lancelot." Arthur nodded to Jols and then looked to the rest of his knights. "Knights, we ride."

There was a flurry of dust as Caesar leapt into a canter and led the other horses out of the gate. Lancelot held Bleiddig in check for a moment, and was muttering under his breath. He turned briefly and caught Dinah's eyes. Lancelot gave her a small nod and then let out the reins a tiny amount. Bleiddig leapt forward like an arrow loosed from a bow and charged after the knights.

Dinah watched the men disappear and couldn't help feeling a sick sense of foreboding in the pit of her stomach.

"Come on Girl, there's still work to be done." Jols put a hand on her shoulder and steered her away from the courtyard.

* * *

Later on, Vanora and Dinah sat together at a table in the Tavern. The place was unusually quiet. Several legions of roman soldiers had been dispatched after the knights, so there were only a couple hundred men left in the fortress for defence. Dinah took a sip of very watered down ale and sighed. Vanora looked up at her. 

"Don't worry; they're going to come back."

Dinah nodded, more to be polite than anything else. She'd heard tales of the Irish people. They were ferocious fighters, not afraid to die themselves in bringing down their opponents. But the worry lines around her friend's eyes made her plaster a smile on her face.

"Those Irish don't know what they're up against. Bors will make short work of them." But even as she said the words, Dinah reached over and gave Vanora's hand a squeeze.

"Well, all I can say is they better come back." An all too familiar voice was saying from close by, "Lancelot hardly had time to bid me goodbye this morning when that other knight burst into his room."

Dinah turned around and saw Korinn sitting at a table with two other women. She caught Dinah staring and smiled nastily at her. "And _especially_ after his passion last night, it would be a shame to lose something so good. He was ready as soon as I stepped into his arms."

Dinah tore her gaze away, feeling her stomach plunge to her knees. He'd been with Korinn last night, after her stupid attempt at seducing him. She felt her cheeks turning crimson with mortification. It wasn't bad enough that the alcohol had unveiled her true feelings, but his obvious rejection for the much prettier girl made it doubly worse.

"Dinah, are you alright?" Vanora's voice sounded worried, "You've gone all flushed."

She tried to speak, but her throat had closed up. Vanora cocked her head to one side and listened to Korinn bragging about Lancelot's libido. Sudden realisation cleared her features.

"I see. You shouldn't worry about that poisonous girl, Dinah. Lancelot only pays her any attention because she throws herself at him."

Dinah winced inwardly, like she'd done. Only he hadn't wanted her. She cleared her throat, but her voice wavered. "I don't care what does with him. They can get married for all I care."

Vanora gave her a disbelieving look. "So that's why you flushed crimson only a minute ago."

Dinah felt the blush that had been fading creep back into her face. "I was thinking...ah...about something else."

"Of course you were," Vanora raised her eyebrow, "I saw the stone you know."

Dinah frowned, "What stone?"

"Your stone, from last night." Vanora smiled as understanding dawned on Dinah's face. "The first Samhain after I met Bors, when I was pregnant with Gilly, our stones joined like that. It's a very good sign."

"Hardly," Dinah's tried to brush the subject off, "I don't think that will _ever_ happen to us."

"What makes you so sure?" The woman winked at her friend, "He could be harbouring a secret desire for you."

Dinah felt her throat constrict, "He...He doesn't. Take my word for it."

Vanora frowned, "Have you asked him?"

Dinah stood up and snapped, "He made it quite clear." She regretted it immediately and was contrite. "I'm sorry Vanora; I must be more tired than I thought. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sleep well Dinah." Vanora murmured as the girl left.

_Well fancy that,_ the woman though with a wry smile, _the girl's already in love with him._

* * *

All hands reached for weapons as Llanrei burst from the trees. Tristan wheeled in beside Arthur. 

"We're close. And they are not prepared."

Arthur nodded, "If we attack quickly, they can be driven back until the Roman relief gets here."

"How will we hold them back?" Lancelot demanded, "We are ten against at least a hundred."

"We've faced worse odds before and survived," Bors told his comrade, "We can do it again. What do you reckon Dag?"

The big knight turned to the commander. "What do we do Arthur?"

"Attack."

* * *

Tristan felled at least ten Irish warriors before they even realised what was happening. As the knight's emerged from the trees there was a frantic scrambling for weapons, but it was too late for the front lines. The horsemen took their anger out on Rome's enemies, and men screamed curses as they died. The bulk of the Irish force was driven back towards the coast before the true fighting began. Arthur led with his sword, hacking through the lines of men, but soon knights were pulled from their horses. Lancelot took out his pent-up frustration on the Irishman in front of him, slashing his throat viciously. From the corner of his eye he saw Derfel stab another in the stomach. Stab, twist, and withdraw. The man fell to his knees with a moan.

The Irish fought viciously and suddenly one leapt at Derfel's back. Lancelot tried to yell a warning, but a sharp blow to the back of his head made his vision swim. The last thing he saw before he passed out was blood.

Bors saw his comrades go down and launched himself at their attackers, carving flesh with his wicked short blades.

The battle lasted no more than two hours, and the clearing was littered with bodies. The only surviving Irish had fled for their boats and just as Arthur held up his hand for stop, trumpets blared.

"Right on time," Gawain muttered darkly, "The Roman Army here to save us."

With a sinking heart Arthur dropped to his knees beside his fallen knight, "Too late for some." His voice was heavy with regret as he gently closed the man's eyes.

* * *

The horns heralded the knights' return and Dinah ran to the fortress walls. From afar she counted the riders. Seven, Eight, Nine...Oh, no. 

One horse was rider less; his knight was instead dragged on a pallet behind his mount, wrapped in his cloak. Dinah swallowed down a sob and felt tears fill her eyes.

From beside her she heard Vanora gasp, and the woman gripped her hand tightly. One of the knights had fallen.

* * *

Don't hurt me! Take your anger out with the REVIEW button:) 


	14. Chapter 14 first part

A/N: I can't be bothered with the disclaimer anymore. sod it. Now, this is only part of the complete chapter, but I haven't had time to write the whole thing, and I thought I wouldn't leave you guys in too much suspense. I'll let you know when I've updated this chappie properly so keep checking back. I start Uni on sunday though, so things are gonna get hectic for me and updates won't be as frequent as they have been. Don't despair though, I am still writing. Can I also say I was really blown away by all the reviews from the last chapter. Thank you thank you thank you everybody:-D

FindersKeepers: Well, someone had to die sooner or later. Though it did make me sad :(. And you'll have to wait and see whether I'm following the film or not. So there! lol.

HateFilled Demon: Lol! Korinn's miserable existence is gonna be made more miserable soon. ok deal!

Nina Soccer Girl: Did you get my PM? Then you know the answer! Enjoy the chapter chica.

la argentinita: voila, the mystery is solved here. enjoy!

JellyPup: aaaw hun, I'm sorry. But you know it can't be a bed of roses eh? And Lancelot is lame at the minute. Even I think so!

h sloanx 16: Thanks hun! Enjoy this mini update!

Perrault: Thank _you _so much for reading!

I love goofy clown: I'm sorry you got in trouble! Chica your comments made me smile so much (and blush I must add). Glad you like my story and keep reviewing even when i'm lazy and haven't updated. Let me know what you think about this next bit. It will be much longer eventually. big hugs. p.s. Don't stay up too late reading this one eh:)

fireangel456: stop stop, you make me blush! I'm glad you like mystory and my character. I do think Dinah is becoming a bit super at the minute, but some stuff is gonna happen soon to make her less so. Never fear. And now I have updated, so you can read and tell me what you think!

Evohe: wow, you know how to write an awesome review too! You're English is awesome as well! Thanks for reading, I'm sorry I haven't been able to update so often the past couple days. Been v. busy. Hope you like this chapter and you're computer lets you review!

EcstaticSuperHeroes: How many reviews!!! LOL! Make my day chica! Now in this chapter you find out who dies, so thats good. You don't have to be over me like ugly on an ape. :-D. Korinn is supposed to be your everyday bitch. You should tell your 'Korinn' she's got a story written about her. lol. I'm really happy my story has inspired you to write your own fic. Its so nice to know you like it so much. Send me the link or something when you have the first chapter up and I'll read and review for you! Take care hun. hugs.

If anyone wants to chat to me, add me up on msn messenger: Just tell me when i come online where you added me from and your screen name so we avoid the awkward "Hi..who is this?" Conversation:) Take care everyone!

* * *

Dinah ran blindly to the courtyard and found Jols already there. The stablemaster's face was grim. He'd heard the news.

"When they arrive, you'll need to take most of the horses. Then I'll take the riderless one to the graveyard with the knights." Jols' voice wavered a little on the last sentence, but the emotion was absent when he continued. "The bedding down of the horses will be solely your responsibility today."

Dinah's throat had closed up, and she could only nod mutely. There was a sudden silence from outside the yard, and then they heard the thud-thud of horses' hooves.

The knights had returned.

* * *

Arthur was leading the sorrel stallion Amhar at the head of the procession. Behind the riderless horse, Derfel's body was wrapped tightly in cloaks and his sword was lying over his chest. Dinah stepped forward to take the reins of several horses as each knight dismounted. She and Jols took the first wave of seven horses back to the stables, and then they returned to the courtyard. Dinah took Bleiddig and Caesar while Jols and the knights made their way from the courtyard to the small cemetery at the edge of the fortress. To bury the dead.

* * *

The ceremony was simple, with the knights gathered around to say farewell to Derfel. As they had done so many times before, with so many fallen knights before him. No one spoke, not even Amhar made a sound. When all the earth had been piled over the body Arthur moved forward to drive Derfel's sword into the ground. 

"He was a good man, and now he is a free man." Galahad's voice was choked with emotion, "I hope to follow you to freedom, brother. One way, or another."

Gawain reached out to touch the other man's shoulder, but the younger knight jerked away and turned his back on them. He began to make his way back to the fortress. Gawain shook his head and headed after his friend, jogging to catch up with the other man. One by one the knights dispersed until only Arthur, Lancelot and Jols remained. Shortly afterwards, Jols led the stallion away.

Arthur crossed himself and Lancelot grabbed his arm, stopping the motion.

"You would kneel and pray to your God before Derfel's grave?" He demanded his anger evident in his face. "You'll stand here and pray forgiveness from a higher power that caused this before the body is cold in the ground?"

Arthur calmly wrenched Lancelot's hand from his wrist. "I would ask God to prepare a place in heaven for our brother."

"Sarmatian warriors return as horses. Derfel would not want your notion of the afterlife." Lancelot made a furious gesture towards the grave, "You're insulting him with this!"

"Lancelot..."

"Arthur! Stop trying to justify the loss, the death. Why can you not just blame the Romans like we all do? Why can't you..." Lancelot's eyes shone with unshed tears and he broke off, collecting himself. Arthur's expression softened and he moved closer to put an arm around his closest friend. But Lancelot pushed him away.

"Stop being the hero! Can't you rage against the Romans, against your God, against _anyone?_" Lancelot swiped a rogue tear from his cheek, "Show us that you _care_!"

"Lancelot!" Arthur called out, but the knight was already striding angrily towards the fortress.

* * *

Dinah was standing beside Amhar's empty stall, tears running silently down her face. Jols had not returned yet, but the other horses were groomed, fed and content in their stalls. At the sound of approaching hooves Dinah quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks. Jols solemnly led the sorrel stallion to his stall and handed the reins to Dinah. 

"Can you...I..." A single tear slipped from the corner of his eye to drip down the man's leathery cheek. "I can't bring myself to."

Dinah nodded, and put a hand on Jols' shoulder as comfort. The stablemaster patted her hand and then left quietly.

Some time later Dinah still stood with the horse, stroking the stallion's head. Amhar leaned into her touch, and let out a sigh of contentment as she moved her hands to scratch his ears.

The sound of approaching footsteps made her look up, moments before Lancelot appeared in the stable. He stopped when he saw her, a muscle ticking in his cheek. Then he crossed the distance between them and grabbed her into a hug that left her ribs bruised.

Dinah stood still in the embrace, not sure how to react. Abruptly the knight released her and then walked past her to Bleiddig's stall.

She watched him for a moment and then quietly withdrew from the stables, leaving Lancelot to his grief.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" 

"She is good. And I know the land."

"Arthur, tell him!" Dagonet implored the commander. "Dinah should not leave the safety of the fortress. And you might be needed Tristan."

Arthur looked between the scout and the bigger knight and sighed.

"Tristan, she is a green girl. She has no business scouting the land. And Dagonet is right, you are needed."

"I am not on patrol today, or tomorrow." Tristan replied.

"That's not the point!" Dagonet cut in, "Arthur, she's just a novice girl. I only began training her on Marius' recommendation."

Arthur looked to the scout. "Why is it so important that you take her with you?"

The scout made a rude noise in the back of his throat. "You cannot see what she is? Both of you are blind."

"What in the five hells are you talking about?" Dagonet demanded, "And how is it that _you_ see it?"

Tristan smirked, "I observe."

Arthur silenced any further comment by holding up his hand. "It is only three days after Derfel's death. The lands are not safe."

"Derfel died far to the East of the area I propose," Tristan argued, "And no one knows the forest as I do."

Dagonet started to shake his head when the scout added, "I will take her with me. You know you cannot stop me."

Arthur gave his knight a hard look while Dagonet spluttered in the background. "You would defy me, Tristan?" His voice was cool and even.

Tristan met his gaze. "I have never been wrong, Arthur."

Arthur looked to Dagonet, who exclaimed, "You're going to let him, aren't you?"

The commander looked uneasy, "I have often trusted the lives of all my knights on Tristan's opinions. He has saved us more than once."

Dagonet threw up his hands in exasperation. "If that is your decision Arthur, so be it."

The large knight turned to the scout, "But if _anything_ happens to that girl, you'll live with is for the rest of your days." His voice lowered to a growl, "Which won't be many."

With that Dagonet stalked from the room. Arthur ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "You had best be right about this, Tristan"

The scout just smiled thinly and took his leave.

* * *

"Scouting? _Today?" _Dinah nearly dropped the hay bale she was carrying. "But...But I still have at least a hundred other chores to do." 

Dagonet smiled tightly and replied, "You have been excused from them."

"Oh." She paused, "Well I'll just give this to Amhar and then I'll get ready."

"No need." Tristan's smooth voice cut in, "I'll prepare."

Dagonet glared at the scout and then touched Dinah's shoulder.

"Be careful. Outside the fortress is dangerous."

Dinah nodded and slipped past her mentor, excitement singing in her veins.

When she returned to the main area, Tristan was holding Llanrei in one hand and a chestnut horse Dinah didn't recognise in the other. Without volunteering any information the scout thrust the reins at her and headed for the courtyard, motioning for her to follow. Dinah looked at the horse and the horse looked at Dinah. With a shrug she led him after Tristan.

Not much later, they had mounted up and were trotting through the fortress gates. Out into the world beyond.

* * *

Even though it's not complete, REVIEW anyway:) 


	15. Update!

So, things have been fairly quiet with this story for a while. Well, on my part anyway.

All I can really say is OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!

Things have been pretty hectic in the world of me, and i haven't really had time for hardcore story writing.

You will, however, be pleased to hear that I am in the middle of writing the next chapter!

Let's get a whoop whoop.

Thank you thank you thank you to all the WONDERFUL people who have reviewed even though i was being rubbish. AND a huge thanks to anyone who has added this story to their favourites (I'm blushing!).

So yes, don't lose hope KA fans, There will be an update in the not too distant future

YAY!

On another note, Lancelot is not speaking to me for my shameful neglect. Dinah is none too pleased either as i've messed up her already too complicated love life. Ah well.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Well, here is the long awaited chapter 15. I am so sorry it has taken me this long! Every time one of you guys added this story to your favourites or your watch list it increased my guilt! LOL! I hope your faith has not been unfounded and that you enjoy this chapter.

Disclamer: As always I do not own anything except Dinah and a handful of other characters!

* * *

For what seemed like the hundredth time, Dinah kneed the Horse in the ribs so that he would catch up with Tristan and Llanrei.

Aside from a casual twitch of his ears, the Horse ignored her.

She rolled her eyes and waved her stick in threat, this at last making the chestnut grudgingly stumble into a trot so they drew level with the scout.

"Is it far to the woods?"

Tristan did not turn to look at her as he replied in his usual monosyllables.

"Not so far."

Dinah sighed as they continued to walk on. They were only about half a mile from the fortress so far, and the wide expanse of flat land made to countryside look somewhat barren. As if on cue with her thoughts Tristan decided that they should up the pace. With very little warning Tristan had set off at a canter and Dinah had no choice but to follow. For once, The Horse seemed keen enough to oblige, picking up a loping stride that seemed to cover the ground shockingly quickly to Dinah's eyes.

Tristan turned to look at the girl and smiled to himself. This was real riding.

* * *

"She went _where_?!" Lancelot was incredulous, "Who in God's name authorized that!?"

Arthur cleared his throat, "Me, actually."

Lancelot turned to his commander, anger setting his features, "But she's a green, untried girl. How can it be sensible to send her outside the walls?

Arthur glanced at Dagonet, whose answer was to shrug, "You know how Tristan is when he's got his mind set on something."

Lancelot's only response to this was to scowl and stomp towards the door. At the last minute he turned and snapped, "I want to know the instant she gets back."

When the knight was safely outside Arthur and Dagonet exchanged conspiratorial grins. It seems everyone knew Lancelot's feelings except the man himself!

* * *

A piercing whistle cut through the silence and Dinah jumped as a falcon dove from nowhere to land on Tristan's waiting wrist.

"Oh, how beautiful!" The words escaped before she could stop them. The Horse snorted derisively, but the scout showed a glimpse of a smile.

"She has got me out of trouble more than once." He scratched the bird's head and it crooned in pleasure.

They rode on into the woods, the silence punctuated only when Tristan pointed out certain things to the budding scout.

"You see that pattern of trees," the scout gestured, "very subtle, but now you will know it. And be able to find your way back."

As they ventured deeper and deeper into the forest Tristan spoke less, and much much quieter. At times, Dinah had to strain to hear him.

But she was learning valuable survival lessons, which Dinah thought was perhaps a little unnecessary but nonetheless, useful to know.

It was turning into a very pleasant day!

* * *

Lancelot spent most of his afternoon in a very irritable mood indeed. He snapped at servants, scowled at his friends and stomped about making his displeasure at life, the universe and everything very well known!

Finally it was Gawain who lost patience.

"God's teeth Lancelot! Do stop acting like a bear. I for one am heartily sick of your temper tantrums."

The moody knight snapped back, "If it's a fight you're looking for Gawain, I'll happily oblige you."

The other man stood up, pushing his chair back. His voice was raised as he replied hotly,

"Well it's about time someone beat some good humour back into you."

Lancelot was also on his feet at this point, but a dry cough from the doorway turned both men's attention there.

Bors, his arms crossed across his broad chest, regarded them with some amusement.

"If it's a fight you boys are after, then include me. I need no excuse to knock both of you pups flat on your backs."

* * *

By now, Dinah and Tristan were deep in uncharted territory. Bird calls and the soft footfalls of the horses were the only sounds to be heard. Dinah's every sense was on overload, trying to absorb everything. The scout seemed relaxed as usual, and Llanrei artfully picked her way through the tree roots and other obstructions. With most of the sunlight obscured by the trees, Dinah had no idea what time it was or how long they had been outside. At the thought of where they had come from, her thoughts drifted to the image of a curly-haired knight. How difficult he was. She allowed herself to be lost in her own thoughts for several minutes, and that's when the trip took a sudden and unexpected turn.

Suddenly the Horse stopped and Dinah was thrown forward onto his neck. Her cheeks slightly flushed she righted herself in the saddle and then glanced at the scout. His entire body was rigid and his bow was drawn.

_Damn,_ Dinah thought, _I should have been paying attention._

Tristan's soft voice broke through the silence, although his body did not move.

"Dinah; when I tell you to run, you must run. Head back to the fortress. Do not stop."

She was silent, and Tristan shifted slightly so that he could see her.

"Do you understand?"

Dinah nodded, even though her mind was numb.

The scout regarded her closely for a moment before slowly turning Llanrei around to face the way they had come. The Horse followed suit. As Tristan drew level with Dinah he produced a small hunting knife and leaned over to tuck it into her boot.

"Just in case," was all he said.

* * *

They had not walked far when an eerie cry pierced the tense atmosphere. Dinah only had a split second to prepare when Tristan turned to her and hissed "RUN!"

Without waiting to see what would emerge from the trees she kicked the Horse and they shot off into the forest.

* * *

As the scout had predicted, the Woads saw him and immediately recognised him as the enemy. Dinah was out of sight, so they would assume he was alone. A wicked smile curved on his face, they could try and catch him. But they would fail. Llanrei tossed her head and danced on the spot, eager to be away. When Tristan allowed her, she fair flew across the ground like a spirit horse as they set off leading the wild goose chase.

* * *

The Horse was like a different creature. He darted this way and that, dodging trees, and jumping over logs and bushes. It was all Dinah could do to cling to his mane and pray that she survived!

Eventually he slowed his pace and she could sit up. They were still in the forest, and the bright sunlight of the day was fading to a late-afternoon glow. She reined the Horse to a stop and glanced around for anything that looked familiar. She recognised nothing.

Panic started to rise in her stomach and she bit her lip hard to keep from crying. What on earth was she supposed to do now?

The Horse snorted and pawed the ground, tugging the reins. Dinah let him have them; after all she had no idea where she was going anyway. Horse set off at a walk, and Dinah continued to scan the scenery for a landmark.

Some hours later, as evening dawned and the light truly began to fade, the Horse stopped. They had come to a small rock face. He began pawing the ground again, before turning his head to nibble Dinah's foot. When she obligingly dismounted the animal made its way towards the rock face, and then disappeared behind some bushes. Dinah stared open-mouthed at the spot where her mount had vanished. Surely the animal was not that intelligent?

A faraway animal call cut her incredulity short and she hastily gathered up some dry sticks and leaves and entered the bushes.

* * *

The horse was standing in a cave. And not just any cave. There was an old reed mat in one corner, and some ashes and flint in the other. Dinah's puzzlement grew.

"What is this place?" She wondered aloud, as she deposited her timber on top of the ashes.

She noticed a fine layer of dirt covering the bed roll, and from the look of the place no one had been here in years. The Horse nickered to get her attention and she went to him, removing his saddle and bridle quickly. Dinah pushed away thoughts of how the horse knew of this place and decided that she didn't really care; she just hoped it would hide her until tomorrow.

* * *

Tristan cantered towards the fortress alone. He had lost the Woads easily, and had spent the rest of the time trying to find Dinah. But with no success. He only hoped that she had found her way back. As he clattered into the courtyard he threw himself from the saddle as Jols emerged from the stables.

"The girl," Tristan demanded, "is she back?"

Jols puzzlement showed on his face, "Dinah? She went out with you?"

The scout swore. " She is not back then?"

The stablemaster shook his head. "Shall I tend your horse?"

Tristan nodded and stalked away. He was not looking forward to facing Arthur this time.

* * *

Lancelot and Gawain were in the tavern with Galahad when Arthur entered. The two knights were both sporting an array of bruises from their earlier scrap with Bors. The other knight had none.

Lancelot looked up to see his commander enter with Tristan, both faces were grim.

"What's happened?" Gawain asked as they came to a halt beside them.

"Dinah did not return today. She is in the Woad forest somewhere." Arthur's voice was deadpan.

There was silence. Lancelot's grip on his tankard tightened.

"We must send out a search!" Galahad exclaimed, standing.

Arthur shook his head, "It is too dark now, and we would never find her."

"But…" the young knight started to protest, but a shake of his commander's head silenced him.

Lancelot drained his ale and slammed it back on the table before standing up.

"Lancelot…" Arthur reached out to his friend but the other knight shrugged him off and snapped,

"Leave me," before stalking away.

* * *

So there we have it. It's quite choppy compared to the other chapters so I'm not quite as happy with it. Hopefully once I get back into the swing of it the writing will pick up again. If you guys have any advice to add or comments to make they would be much appreciated :)

xxx


End file.
